Moonlight & Mistletoe
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: She always wanted the perfect party, the perfect night and the perfect gift. But all she really needed was the perfect guy. I guess it's the little things that build up to the grand gesture. A Christmas collab with sshaw101 :) UPDATE: A collection of Holiday one-shots including our Collab, The Perfect Gift, Midnight Kiss, and The List: One Last Shot.
1. Moonlight&Mistletoe- Collab w sshaw101

**A/N: Hey boys and girls. This is one of the Christmas surprises I had up my sleeve. I currently don't have internet in my new place so I'm at a coffee shop using their wifi. This is a collab with sshaw101. She is a pretty awesome person and her stories are really inspiring so you should check them out. We've become really great friends and decided to write a story together. It took us about a month because of our busy schedules, but here you go! Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanzaa and Happy whatever else anyone celebrates.**

* * *

You may think, "Well how did a teenage boy get into this kind of situation?" Well let's start off a week ago, in Sikowitz's class…

"Now class, who would like to tell me about their favorite Christmas gift? No, no, no, Tori!"  
"Well, I guess that would be my Cuddle Me Cathy Doll. I used to dress her up every day and comb her hair at night," Tori explained.  
"I'm Tori Vega and just had the most perfect childhood," Jade said in her Tori voice, otherwise known as a southern belle.  
"I don't talk like that," Tori defended.  
"Now Tori, how would you feel if you never got your Cuddle Me Cathy? Hmmmm?" Sikowitz questioned.  
"Of hopelessness and despair," Rex chimed in.  
"Very good Rex!"  
"I try."  
"Now Cat," he turned to the redhead, "is there something you've always wanted, but never got?"  
"Um yeah, when I was six, I begged Santa for this unicorn tea set, but instead he just gave me a leash. I put my brother on it after he-"  
"Great, now let's talk about the origin of stages," Sikowitz began as he went off into a ramble. Cat was silent the rest of class, very unlike her. I made a mental note to talk her at lunch.

At the lunch bell, we all started to leave when Sikowitz stopped our tracks.  
"Wait! Tori, Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade and Robbie- stay."  
"What do you want, hippie? I'm hungry," Jade griped.  
"Oh Jade, so sweet and bitter, like a squash."  
"A squash?" Andre asked.  
"But a squash is neither sweet nor bitter," Tori corrected.  
"Oh. Anyways…" he began. We all just stared at him, expecting him to continue.  
"Why are you all staring at me?"  
"You were talking to us," Cat said innocently, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"I was?"  
"Yeah, right before you called Jade a squash," I regrettably mentioned.  
"How about I squash _you?"_ Jade glared at me.  
"Ehhh," Rex replied for me.  
"I remember now!" Sikowitz raised his hands.  
"Well?" Andre asked. We were all getting extremely impatient.  
"How would you all love to help dear old Sikowitz play with some kids?"  
"Uh, can we have more details please?" Tori asked.  
"My ex girlfriend, Mindy, said she would take me back if I helped her with the holiday party at the Children's Hospital on Christmas Eve. So, I was wondering if you kids would like to plan the event with me. Please help me! I'm desperate! _"_  
_"No."_ Jade didn't even give herself a minute to think about it. Typical Jade. She didn't have a good bone in her body. Well if she did, she rarely showed it.  
"I think it would be fun!" Tori announced.  
"I'm in," Andre replied.  
"Me too," Cat and I said at the same time.  
"We'll be there," Beck added, gesturing to both himself and Jade.  
"Oh no I won't be."  
"Come on Jade. Don't be such a grunch," Sikowitz tired to reason.  
"I will not spend my Christmas Eve with sick little children in a hospital." She started to walk away, but Beck caught her arm.  
"Please Jade," Beck pleaded.  
"Ugh! Why can't you guys just go without me?"  
"Please Jadey. It'll make all the kids really happy." Cat gave Jade her big puppy dog eyes. No one could ever resist them. It's cuter than a little kid, or even an actual puppy.  
"Cat." Jade gave her the warning look, the one that made people coward in fear, the one that made people run for cover, the one that meant she was dead serious, the one I get on a daily basis, sometimes twice in one day. But this was Cat and Jade, and I'll never be able to understand their friendship.  
"Pleeeeaaase! You can pick the movies we watch for a month," she offered. Cat must have really wanted this for her to offer that. Cat's and Jade's tastes in movies were completely different.  
"Fine! I'll go. But I'm keeping you to that promise baby girl," Jade warned. Cat just smiled and threw herself at Jade.  
"Yay, I get to spend Christmas Eve with my five bestest friends!" Cat shouted, jumping up and down. "And you too, Sikowitz."  
"Excellent! I will meet you all after school at the Children's Hospital to discuss the party planning! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must help my nephew remove a cat from his chimney."  
"Your nephew Jason, from that night?" Cat asked. Sikowitz nodded. I felt the anger building up inside of me. I could see the way her eyes lit up, the way she got excited just at the thought of him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name.  
"Yeah?"  
"I said are you coming to lunch, Rob?" Andre asked, giving me a confused look.  
"Um yeah, sure," I answered awkwardly.

"So it came in a pink lunch box?" I asked Cat  
"Yep, with a unicorn on the front. Oh, and the cups had mushrooms on them."  
I smiled at her while she went on to describe her ideal tea party. Of course in attendance she'd want all her stuffed animals, especially Mr. Purples. She'd want to snack on some macaroons and sip the sweetest tea in the world, whatever that would be. When she took a bite of her fruit, I quickly whipped out my pear phone and secretly jotted down a few notes.  
"Hey guys," Tori greeted as she sat down at the table, ending my questions. We talked a little until everyone got there. As soon as everyone sat down, she spoke up. "Okay guys, I was thinking, last year was so fun, why don't we have Secret Santa's again?" Tori asked us.  
"Sure," I respond immediately. I really hope I get Cat again, then I can get her that tea set and it'll be the best Christmas ever. If I'm going to compete with Jason or any other guy for Cat this Christmas, I want to make this perfect.  
"I'm down with it," Andre replied.  
"Yeah," Beck said all nonchalantly. I wish I could be cool like that.  
"Ooh, I hope I get more cotton candy!" Cat's so cute when she's happy. Scratch that, she's cute all the time.  
"As long as I don't get you again." Oh, classic Jade.  
"Gank," Tori scoffed.  
We all put our names in a cup, and then took turns picking out a slip. No one got themselves, so it worked the first time. We all looked at our people and had mixed expressions. I saw the letter "C" and nearly squealed like a girl...again. I got Cat! Now I can get her the tea set and make it the best Christmas she ever had!  
"Don't forget, we have to meet with Sikowitz at the hospital," Andre spoke, bringing us out of thought.  
"Oh right. Thanks for reminding us, 'Dre. How about after the hospital maybe we can go to my house afterwards? We could just hang or do more planning if we need to," Tori suggested. We all agreed and finished eating.

We all arrived at the hospital within minutes of each other. Sikowitz was waiting outside and after spotting us led us inside to the cafeteria.  
"Mindy couldn't be here today, but she gave me all the details. The party will be in this room here. You guys will need to plan the food and music, buy presents, and also decorate. I have a list of the gifts you need to get, so no worries there."  
After a few minutes we had everything decided. Tori would be in charge and I'd buy gifts, with some help from Cat. She'd also decorate with Beck, Andre would be on music, and Jade had food.  
"Wonderful. Now remember, my relationship rests in you, children."  
"We won't let you down, Sikowitz!" Cat gave him a salute, and we left the hospital and headed to Tori's.

We were currently all in Tori's living room. She was going over the floor plan of the Christmas party with everyone's respective tasks.  
"Ok, so Andre, I was thinking you could set your music and speakers right next to the tree at the north end of the room," Tori suggested. Andre nodded in agreement, jotting down his own notes.  
"And Jade, I guess the table for food should be against the walls, maybe on the other side of the tree as well?"  
"I'd rather eat a bowl of hot needles."  
"Come on, Jade. Work with me here," Tori begged.  
"But I don't want to spend my day at a hospital full of sick little children," Jade pleaded.  
"Maybe you should think of other people for once," Tori challenged.  
"I'm Tori Vega and I'm just _soooo_ perfect."  
"I don't talk like that!" Tori protested.  
"Why should I even help people who have never helped me?" Jade questioned.  
"You're lucky you have friends like us, although, I don't know why we put up with you sometimes." I saw Jade's smirk falter a little.  
"Well, maybe you should just leave me alone."  
"Jade, we're your friends whether you like it or not, but you could be nicer to people sometimes," Andre tried to settle things a little.  
"Andre's right. Maybe if you were nicer, people would be nice back. Especially since it's Christmas." Tori agreed. Jade was about to counter some more, but Beck stepped in to break the tension, always the cool guy to save the day.  
"Hey look, we promised Sikowitz we'd do this and whether we like it or not, we can't disappoint fourteen little kids and our teacher, so let's just try to get along. It's Christmas you guys."  
Up until this point, Cat and I had yet to say anything, though the tension in the room was building.  
"Uh, Beck, why don't you, me, and Cat go out to buy some decorations, and while we're out, we can start the gift list?" I asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.  
"Yeah, I guess so, Rob. Let's go." Beck gave Jade a kiss on the cheek and the three of us got up to leave.  
"Oooh we should have a lot of colorful lights! And sparkles!" Cat started as we headed out.

Cat, Beck, and I headed to the mall to buy gifts and party decorations. Beck went to the party supplies, while Cat and I shopped for the toys.  
"Ok, Roger is getting a rocket ship," Cat read off the gift list. "Ahaha, a rocket for Roger."  
"Okay. Rocket ship. Here we go. Blue or Black?"  
"Blue!" Cat shouted.  
"Blue it is. Roger is getting a blue rocket ship." I placed the gift in our shopping cart. "What's next?"  
"Hm, Marcy wants an Easy Bake Oven. Oh I had one of those when I was a kid, she's going to love it!" Cat exclaimed. We found the toy and crossed off another name on the list.  
"Cat! Robbie! I need some help with the supplies," Beck hollered from two aisles down.  
"Coming!" Cat said and skipped ahead of me. After Beck placed a few utensils and festive silverware in the cart, he told us we needed to buy decorations. Cat took the shopping cart and fled down the party aisle, picking out every other decoration for the party. Cat was like a kid in a candy store. She couldn't choose just one decoration. She wanted them all. It was fine though because I wanted to talk to Beck alone. I explained my whole situation to him, down to the very details of Cat's ideal tea party. I figured that he probably felt the same way for Jade as I did for Cat right now.  
"So you're saying you're going to try to find that tea set for her? The one she talked about in Sikowitz's class?"  
"Yupperdoo, that's what she wants, so that's what her Secret Santa will get her."  
"Ok, first of all, don't say 'yuperdoo' man, no one says that, and second, I've heard of that tea set before. My sister wanted one and it was impossible to find like ten years ago. How are you supposed to find it now?"  
"Beck, it's bound to be in an old toy store somewhere, I'm sure I'll find it."  
"Ok then, but why would you go through so much trouble for Cat?"  
"Because…" I started. Then I sighed. "I can't compete with guys like Jason or Danny or any of her ex boyfriends."  
"And buying her stuff for attention would be the best thing?" Beck argued.  
"Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so good," I said dejectedly.  
"Look Rob, if you want my advice, Cat will pay more attention to the gesture than the object; any girl will for that matter. If you really want to impress her, show her that you listen."  
"Is that really how it works?"  
"Look at me and Jade. It's the little things that build up to the grand gesture that girls will remember. Like when a guy proposes, the girl will remember every detail because she already knows what the finale is: the question. Say you find the tea set, or don't find it, if you really want to show Cat how much you care, then listen to her."  
"Robbie! Let's go back to the toys!" Cat shouted from somewhere nearby.  
"Alright," I replied.  
"Remember, big gesture, little things," Beck said before I walked back to Cat. I met up with her in the aisle for girls' toys, and when we passed by a generic tea set, I decided to pry out some more of Cat's present ideas.  
"So Cat, remember when we were talking about your tea set? What else would you want in your tea party?"  
"Hm," she thought for a moment while picking out more gifts on our list and placing them in the shopping cart, "I'd want macaroons like I said, but also red velvet cupcakes! Oh and Christmas music in the background! Ooh and I'd want it to be like a picnic."  
"A picnic?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah. I wouldn't want to sit at a table. When you're sitting on the ground, it's more comfortable and cozier," she daydreamed. I definitely made a huge mental note. _Beck was right_. These little tidbits were things I didn't even think of, and learning these things about her, though most were fairly predictable, made me like her even more.

We all agreed to meet at the hospital a few hours early to set up and get everything ready. When I got there, Cat was helping Beck hang some last minute decorations. Seeing as Cat was occupied, he came over to me.  
"Did you get it?"  
"Um, I'd rather not talk about it right now," I grumbled.  
"You did get a gift though, right?"  
"Yeah, I know she'll love it," I sighed, "but I still wish things had gone the way I planned."  
Beck's phone beeped, meaning he got a text, and he whipped it out.  
"Who's that?"  
He quickly replied to the text and put his phone in his shirt pocket.  
"Oh it's just Jade. She's on her way over. But hey man, I'm sure whatever you got she'll love. Plus you did a lot more than just buy a gift for her," he reminded me.  
"You're right. Thanks Beck, and thanks again for helping me set this all up."  
"Anytime, Rob. Well I guess I better get back to Cat."  
"Hey do you guys need some help with the decorations?"  
"Sure, we could use the extra hand anyway. The party's going to start soon."  
We finished getting everything ready just in time for the kids to start arriving. As they came in, I could see the looks on their little faces. They were filled with joy and happiness, everything that this time of year brings. It was nice. These children were like everyone else, and not some sick patients in a hospital. One little girl, Sophia, especially made an impression on me, and I'm sure with everyone else. I had remembered reading that she wanted a microphone, since she wanted to be a singer when she grew up. It brought tears to all of our eyes thinking that she shared a dream so close to ours. Cat and I talked to her early in the party, and she told us she wanted to go to Hollywood Arts when she was older so she could be just like us. At that moment, I had finally realized what Christmas was all about. It wasn't about getting presents or having a break from school. It was about helping others, giving back, and sharing happiness. All of us, even Jade, felt compassion in our hearts that night knowing we were not only helping Silowitz, but we had made a difference in these children's' lives, even if it were something as little as throwing a holiday party for them. Once again Beck was right, it was the little things that counted.

I guess it was safe to say that the party turned out great. All our hard work really paid off. I tired to enjoy myself, but I was too nervous about my gift to Cat. Sure she'd love it, but not as much as she would've loved that tea set. Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention, I search everywhere for it. Well that's an understatement. I went through great lengths to end up with nothing. Zilch. Zero. So I went with the next best thing I could think of to get Cat.

I saw Sikowitz and some lady walking around, so I called them over.  
"Ah children, this is Mindy," Sikowitz introduced us. We all said a mix of "hello" and "hi", except for Jade's "whatever".  
"I'd like to thank you guys for putting together such a great party. I know it really means a lot to all the kids," Mindy said in a sweet voice.  
"Anything for our favorite teacher. We were happy to help, " Tori told her looking around. "Well most of us," she said as her eyes fell on Jade. Mindy studied Jade for a few seconds before coming up with a revelation in her head.  
"Are you Jade West?" Mindy asked her.  
"Yeah," Jade answered a little uneasily.  
"Oh my God, look at you! You've grown so much!" Mindy launched forward and hugged her. Everyone witnessed Jade's growing glare from having a stranger invade her personal space; even more so, hug her.  
"Excuse me, do I know you?" Jade asked, trying to keep her rage in, but almost failing.  
"Don't you remember me? I directed your first play, the one here at the hospital."  
"You're that Mindy?" Jade replied astonished. The rest of us just gave confused looks and stared between the two. "What!" Jade asked annoyed that we were all staring.  
"Um, what does she mean 'your first play at the hospital'?" Beck asked, since he knew he'd be able to without being murdered.  
"When Jade was about three or four, around Christmas time, she got really sick," Mindy started. Jade obviously wasn't going to answer, so having Mindy reveal some of her past really ticked her off, but she stayed silent. "It turned out she had mono. Poor little Jadey was in the hospital for almost a month, since she was so young and her spleen ruptured."  
"Is that why you don't like hospitals?" Andre inquired.  
"Partially."  
"What's the other part?" Tori asked.  
"Why are you so nosey, Vega?"  
"Be nice, it's Christmas," Beck told his girlfriend.  
"Another thing I don't like," Jade commented.  
"You hate Christmas?" Cat asked in a gloomy voice.  
"Only partially. Mostly, I just hate the cheeriness and cheesy songs."  
"I wouldn't think Jade hated Christmas," Mindy stated. There she went again talking about Jade's past and Jade getting a bit frustrated that Mindy kept talking. "Jade's first play was here, and she was a Christmas angel, a fabulous one at that. Jade was the only one that remembered her lines, even though she was one of the youngest," Mindy told us all.  
"Wow, you were great even back then," Tori stated, not really sure if she was complementing her.  
"Jealous?" Jade asked teasingly.  
"So, how about those Secret Santa presents now," Beck interrupted the two girls before they started anything.  
"Well it was nice meeting you all, and I'm happy to see you again, Jade." Sikowitz and Mindy disappeared back into the crowd, then it was present time.

This year, Secret Santas turned out to be the following: Cat had Tori and gave her a new pearphone because, once again, she dropped hers in the toilet; Tori had Beck and she gave him a case of various vegetable seeds and a book titled "Caring For Your Own Vegetable Garden"; Beck had Andre and gave him a new microphone for his recording studio, seeing as Jade broke his old one after getting frustrated during a recording session that Sinjin sat on her scissors... again; Andre had Jade, and in turn, got her a new pair of scissors, not as great as Cat's from the previous year, but this pair was made of titanium, meaning they were indestructible, much to Jade's liking; Jade had me and simply told me my present was on its way. I was scared to say the least, but was still too nervous to completely care. Then, it was my turn. I gave Cat her present. I got her a medium sized light blue giraffe to be friends with Mr. Purples. She absolutely loved it, but I told her that it was only part one of my gift. That remark made her even more excited. After everyone swapped gifts, I led Cat to a rooftop garden where Beck had helped me set up a picnic. This was part two.

"Wow, Robbie! What's this?" Cat exclaimed.  
"We're having a picnic with Mr. Purples, Mr. Longneck, and our new blue giraffe friend, and look, we've got cupcakes and macaroons and tea. Oh, and I've got Christmas music on my pearpod. Please sit," I offered her.  
"What kind of tea did you get?"  
"Well, you said you wanted the sweetest tea, and you said you loved my gift last year, so I thought cotton candy tea would be the most fitting." I handed her the bag of blue tea that was, in fact, cotton candy flavored.  
"EEEEP! Robbie thanks so much!" Cat hugged my neck tightly. "This is the _**best gift ever**_!"  
If only you knew, I thought.  
"Listen Cat, I have to tell you something. I wanted to get you that tea set you wanted, but I just couldn't find it anywhere. I must've gone to a dozen different places and nothing. I found similar ones but I didn't want to get it if it wasn't the exact one. I thought I spotted it, but then this one big mom wanted it too. We fought for it, but she stepped on my spleen and ran off with it. Then, this tough street thug told me he had it and would give it to me for a hundred bucks, so I handed the money over, only for him to run away and con me of my money. I found the giraffe on my way home, though, and thought of you," I admitted. "I'm sorry Cat." I lowered my head in shame, embarrassed that I couldn't get her that tea set.  
"Robbie, you have nothing to be sorry about," Cat replied happily. I looked up and she was smiling. Smiling?!  
"But I didn't get you the tea set you wanted."  
"No, you didn't get me the tea set, but you tried, and no one ever does great things for me except for you. Robbie, you didn't need to do all of this, but I'm touched that you would go to all that trouble for me, and even this tea party you set up. Every little detail I've said you've done. No one listens to me like you do, Robbie," she told me with a giant smile on her face. Not to self: thank Beck later!  
"Well, I just wanted to give you the best Christmas ever."  
"I'm already having the best Christmas just being with _you,"_ she told me sweetly. We shared a smile and lingered for a moment, then we sat and talked about anything and everything. It started to get a little chilly, so I gave her my jacket. The sky was clear and the stars were bright, so we laid down and just stared at them. A few minutes later, Jade texted me to meet her and Beck at the stairs, saying it was urgent, so I excused myself, saying I had to go to the bathroom.  
"Don't take too long," Cat spoke as I got up.  
"I won't," I told her with a smile.

At the bottom of the stairs were Beck and Jade.  
"Um, hey Jade."  
"Merry Christmas, Shapiro, even if you are Jewish."  
"Hey, only my dad's Jewish and I celebrate Christmas with my mom," I defended.  
"Whatever, here you go." She handed me a box wrapped in newspaper and a glittery pink bag. I looked to Beck and he just nodded. I started opening the box cautiously, but when I saw what it was, I tore the paper off quickly.  
"Oh my gosh, where'd you find this?" I asked astonished.  
"I know people." was all she said. "And don't think of hugging me either or I'll break your neck," she added.  
"Um, thanks Jade, this really means a lot that you did this for me," I got out awkwardly.  
"Just think of it as my gift to you." With that, she walked away and back down the hall.  
"You better get back to Cat, and good luck man." Beck and I did that guy hug thing before he too headed back down the hall. Jade had found the unicorn tea set. The one that Cat had wanted ever since she was six years old. The one I searched countless days for, running into a heap of messes. She found the tea set and had given it to me to give to Cat.  
I put the tea set in the bag and headed upstairs anxious now. When I got upstairs, Cat was sitting up with a cup of tea and a cupcake.  
"It's about time you got back," she teased.  
"Well, I got you something." I handed her the bag and she looked inside. Her eyes lit up and she took everything out.  
"Oh my God! It's the tea set! Oh Robbie, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She put everything down and threw herself at me. I hugged her back. This was definitely the best Christmas I've had in a while.

We headed downstairs back into the party. Beck and Jade were sitting right outside talking. They must've been having a great time cause Jade was laughing and smiling. Jade and I exchanged glances and I nodded, silently thanking her for what she did for me. Jade West was rarely nice, especially to me, so, even if she got me a Secret Santa gift to give to someone else, it was the best gift I had ever received. Why you may ask? Well, because it made the girl I was crazy for the happiest she's ever been. Jade accepted my nod and smiled back. She's not always as tough as she may seem.

As we walked in, the children were all listening to Tori and Andre read "Twas the Night Before Christmas". Our friends spotted us and smiled, seeing as Cat and I were holding hands. Oh God, I didn't even know we were holding hands!  
Cat led me to the farthest corner of the room, and passing by, we spotted Sikowitz, sharing a hot cup of coffee with Mindy, clearly seeing that she took him back.  
We had reached the corner of the room, but nothing was really around, just tables and chairs. Cat didn't gesture for us to sit, though. We just stood there.  
"Uh, Cat. Don't you wanna listen to Tori and Andre read the story?"  
Cat didn't answer; she was simply smiling at me. I smiled back, but was utterly confused.  
"So Robbie, remember when you said you wanted to make this the best Christmas ever?" she began.  
"Y-yeah, and I did, right?" I was getting nervous.  
"Well… almost," she smirked.  
"What do you mean?" I was now extremely worried.  
She pushed my chin up so I would look up and two feet above us was mistletoe. Beck had told me, when he and Cat were decorating, that she wanted to buy mistletoe to hang up, just in case she got to kiss the guy she liked. Wait, she likes me? Does Cat like me?! No, but we didn't even kis-  
My thoughts were cut short when Cat had pulled my chin back down and crashed her lips to mine. Remember when I said this was the best Christmas I've had in a while? Well, seeing as this happened, this was officially the best Christmas I've had in my seventeen years of existence. We pulled away and just smiled at each other. Nothing could have made this moment any better.  
"There, now it's the best Christmas ever," she smiled.  
I take that back. She definitely made it better. I smiled at her and gave her another kiss. Her soft and cotton candy flavored lips against mine sent a shiver down my spine. If this isn't love, I don't know what is.

It was getting late and the kids had to go to bed, so Sikowitz and Mindy left us to clean up everything. Before we did, Cat and I went to the kitchen to make the rest of the cotton candy tea with her tea set. We had just finished boiling the water and setting up a table when Tori and Andre came over. Shortly after, Beck and Jade came inside.  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tori asked about our set up.  
"Look what Robbie got me! My unicorn tea set!" Cat showed Andre, Beck and Jade excitedly.  
"Wow, you found her tea set? That's the sweetest thing Robbie!" Tori complimented me.  
"Well actually, it was my Secret Santa present from Jade," I told her. Tori was shocked, but happy. She and I looked over at a happy Cat and our three other friends. Jade looked up and directed her gaze towards us. She and Tori met eye to eye. Tori gave a genuine smile to her. And for the first time since Sikowitz asked us to do this gig, Jade returned the smile to Tori.

And this is how I ended up having a tea party-for the second time-with the most beautiful girl, three giraffes, and four of my closest friends.

**The End**


	2. Moonlight&Mistletoe- The Perfect Gift

**A/N: So I decided to bunch together all my Holiday one-shots. I did the collab with Sshaw101, which was chapter one of this story, and the following three are just other one-shots I did for fun. Enjoy!**

**_Synopsis: Cat and Robbie are trying to find the perfect Christmas gift for each other to finally confess their feelings. Both overcome obstacles and have to make the hardest decision as to who in their lives matter the most._**

* * *

**_December 22_**

_Dear Santa,_

_This year my parents have to take my brother to a special winter camp so I'm going to stay at Tori's. My mom said she'd get me a gift after they get back, but I really want Mr. Purples to have his holiday sweater on Christmas, since you know it's a Christmas sweater. Please Santa, that's all I really want._

_-A redhead kitty cat_

"So you're sure this is Cat?" Robbie questioned.

"Dude, how can you not tell it's her? I mean look at it." Andre handed the note over to him.

"True. That definitely sounds like her."

"And how many other Mr. Purples do you know in this world?" he pointed.

"Just hers."

"Robbie trust me, I saw it with my own eyes. This is her note. She wrote it like 2 feet away from me," Tori confirmed.

"Ok, then. I'm going to get it for her," he decided.

"The sweater? Bro, she wants a sweater for her stuffed giraffe. It's a stuffed animal!" Andre was stressing the crazy talk.

"You guys don't understand Cat like I do. If Mr. Purples or Mr. Longneck or any of her other friends make her happy then they sure as heck are real to me."

"Aw Robbie... I knew you liked Cat!" Tori squealed.

"Yeah, I do Tor. I really do. And I'd be lucky as cheese if she liked me back."

"I'm sure she does," she stated.

"As a friend, Tori. That doesn't count. I want to get this gift for her."

"Bro, you're broke. That's why we're working at the mall to make cash to buy our family gifts. How will you find this let alone pay for it?" Andre asked.

"I don't know. But I'll find a way."

Tori, Andre, Cat, Jade, Beck and Robbie all landed seasonal jobs at the mall for the winter break to earn extra cash for gifts and holiday gatherings. Robbie worked with Andre in the gift-wrapping station. Beck and Jade worked at the photo booth for Santa, in which their uniforms were elf costumes, to Jade's dismay. Tori and Cat worked as Santa's helpers at the concierge, taking letter's from children, handing out candy canes and answering their questions about Santa's arrival and whereabouts.

That was how Tori acquired the letter. It was slow after the lunch rush that day and Cat decided to write a letter to Santa like all the other kids, but before she got to seal it and stick it in the mailbox, a little boy and his dad needed assistance as to where the Toy store was in the mall. So she left her letter on the desk. Naturally, Tori wanted to see what she wrote and after reading it, thought it was sweet and showed Robbie, knowing he had a slight crush on her.

"Thanks Tori, for this. You're a great friend. You and Andre are much better than my sister or Rex."

"Just think of us as your siblings then, Rob."

This made Robbie smile. His older sister was never around, she was much older, and Rex was, well, Rex-rude, inconsiderate, and cool- yet Robbie still loved his puppet like a brother.

Meanwhile, Cat, Jade and Beck had managed to take around the same lunch hour and the three were hanging around at the food court.

"Jade."

"What?"

"What do you think Robbie wants for Christmas?"

"I don't know. And why do you care?"

"Be nice, Babe. It's Christmas," Beck wrapped his armed around her shoulder.

"Ugh fine." Jade changed her attitude slightly to a concerned yet fake expression. Though Cat didn't notice the difference. "Tell me, Kitty Cat. Why do you want to get Robbie something?"

"Because…" Cat started to blush.

"Aw, is our little Kitty Cat crushing on someone special?" Beck kidded.

"Maybe..." She blushed again.

"Aw," Jade smirked "Our little Kitty Cat is growing up! But why Robbie?"

"Why not, Robbie?" Beck asked.

"Uh because it's Robbie!" Jade stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat blurted.

"It means Robbie's a freaky weirdo," Jade stated before sipping her coffee.

"He's not that much of a freaky weirdo. Lately he's been a little normal. He even dresses normal- well he wears guy clothes now. And you know he's not bringing Rex everywhere. That's a plus."

"That's because Rex is sick. He doesn't have much winter clothing."

"Cat, he's a puppet." Jade bluntly stated.

"Not to Robbie."

"Figures, you're both insane. That's why you like him," Jade raised her arms in defeat.

"Jade..." Beck warned her.

"Ugh, sorry... Man this hard being nice. Ok," she took a deep breath and tried again. "What is it about Robbie that you like?"

"Hm, well he's nice and sweet and always listens to me. And he doesn't look at me weird like everyone else does. Even you guys sometimes but you two are an exception. You take care of me."

"That's because we care about you, Kitty Cat," Beck ruffled the top of her head.

"You're like my mom and dad only they don't argue as much as you two unless it's about my brother. Like one time, my brother ate glue out of a-"

"Cat, get back to your point," Jade brought her back from her tangent.

"Ooh, right! Hehe you're like my mom and dad only you two make out way more than they do."

"Sorry kid, we'll try to keep the PDA to the minimum when you're around," Beck winked.

"Uh, we will not! Cat's old enough, she knows what that is! She's had the talk about the birds and the bees."

"There's a story about Bird's and bees? Ooh I want to know!" She quickly changed her mood.

"No, not literally. It's a figure of speech. Birds and bees, it's talking about se-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not in front of the kids," beck covered Jades mouth.

"Well Cat you know what it's like to want to kiss someone you care about a lot, right?"

"Mhm."

"Well that's why I kiss Beck a lot."

"Oh, I thought you also kiss him to let every girl know he's yours?"

Beck started to laugh. Cat had a point.

"Why are you laughing?" Jade glared.

"What? It's funny… and half true," he kidded.

Jade started yelling and went on about the many girls that flirt with him and he acts like he doesn't care. Beck then tried reasoning with her but instead had given up and sat there letting her banter until Tori, Robbie and Andre showed up.

"Gosh you two fight like an old married couple." Tori said as she Andre and Robbie sat at the table.

"Well at least I won't end up all alone, Vega" Jade smirked.

"Gank."

"Hehe Beck and Jade were married once!"

"You were?!" Andre and everyone went wide-eyed.

"Not technically," Beck laughed. Jade laughed as well.

"We used to play house all the time! And Jade and Beck were mommy and daddy and I was baby. Remember that?"

"Yeah when we were 6 years old, Cat," Jade explained.

"That was so much fun!"

"Aw that's cute," Tori said.

"Well as much as this was fun too, we've got to get back to work. See ya guys." Beck waved as he and Jade left.

"Cat when do you go back?" Robbie asked her since she hadn't moved from her seat.

"In about 15 minutes. I get a longer lunch today."

"Oh, well why don't you stay here with Robbie to hold our table while Andre and I get lunch? Robbie, what do you want?" Andre asked him.

"Get me whatever you're getting 'Dre. Thanks bro."

"No prob."

Tori winked at Robbie before they left, making him more nervous than usual.

"So uh, Cat."

"So Robbie," she giggled. Thank goodness she was wearing makeup so her blushing face wasn't fully showing.

"H-have you gone Christmas shopping yet?"

"Mm just for my brother. I got him a new goldfish."

"Oh did his other one die?"

"No he accidentally ate it," Cat said blankly.

"The fish water must have been terrible," Robbie shook his head in all seriousness.

"Hehe yeah," Cat giggled at him.

"Get anything for yourself?"

"I don't know yet. W-what about you?" Cat suddenly got nervous around Robbie.

"I don't know either. I don't even think I want anything."

"Oh," cat said dejectedly. She really wanted to get him something. "So how's Rex?"

"Still has a cold. I haven't gotten around to buying him winter clothes because the past 3 Christmases he spent in Hawaii with his Northridge friends. This is his first Christmas here and it's too cold for him."

"Aw poor Rex. Let him know I hope he feels better! And I can make him soup if he wants any!"

Robbie smiled at Cat. She was the only one who acknowledged Rex as an actual being, and someone important to him. It was one of the other reasons he liked her.

"Ok well I have to get back to work. I'll see you guys when we get off," she waved then left.

"So Cat, how was lunch with puppet boy?" Beck asked her as she walked past them on her way to the concierge.

"He doesn't want anything for Christmas."

"Well that's a bummer. Oh well. You tried. Let's get back to work."

"Jade," Beck said and took Cat in for a bear hug. "Cat needs us. What do you want to get him? I'm sure there's something he'd want."

"Hm, well he does love Rex dearly. And Rex is sick. Oh I know! I'll get Rex a winter coat! Yeah! He really needs one. He's growing into a big boy."

"Oh God," Jade rubbed her temples. "Alright fine Cat, whatever you want to get him. Do you need any money?"

"No I want to pay for it. It's my gift to Robbie and I want it to be special."

"Ok, do you need any help? Want me to drive you anywhere?" Beck offered.

"Hm, maybe I'll let you know. Thanks, Beck." Cat gave him a hug and launched towards Jade before she could retort. Jade only had a soft spot for Cat and Beck. Beck was an obvious reason, because he was her boyfriend. Cat on the other hand, despite that they've been best friends since they were 5, the two were polar opposites. No one really understood how their friendship worked, not even Jade. But Cat always knew that she could count on Jade for anything.

* * *

**_The following day: December 23_**

"Morning Rob, morning Andre."

"Morning Tori. Thanks for letting us crash here last night," Robbie said as he and Andre joined Tori in her kitchen.

"Man that shift was brutal," Andre grunted.

"Yeah well brace yourselves because there's only two shopping days til Christmas and today the mall closes at midnight. We've got a long day ahead of us. And Robbie needs our help today."

"Yupperdoo."

"Bro, I'm only saying this cuz you're my friend. Never say yupperdoo. It's just. It doesn't come out of a 17 year old dude's mouth."

"Oh, ok. Tori, do you think we can drop by my place to get Rex? Fresh air will do him good. He's been in bed all week. He's probably getting a little better now."

"Sure," Tori said, weirdly accepting the fact that she and Andre were accommodating to a puppet.

After the trio had picked up Rex, they headed uptown to some shops in the village to go Christmas shopping before they had to work at four. Tori and Andre were doing some shopping and Robbie was determined to find a gift for Cat.

He tried almost every shop he could think of but to no avail find a sweater for Mr. Purples. He slumped in a chair outside the "Old Tyme Candy Shoppe burying his hands in his face.

"What do I do now Rex?"

"Rob, did you really think you'd impress Cat with that gift? You're hopeless with or without it!"

"Rex come on, I wanted to get her a nice gift."

"Then give her a coloring book. That girl is easily amused."

"But I want it to come from the heart."

"Since when were you a girl in the relationship? Man up, Rob!"

"Ugh, you're no help, buddy."

"Why'd you take me outside? I was perfectly comfortable in my bed at home! I don't want to be out! Especially seen with you!"

"But you need fresh air to get better!"

"I was getting better. I didn't have to see your face every second of the day!"

"Hurtful!"

"Wow, that was some act!" Said a man who was standing at the entrance of the store.

"Excuse me?" Robbie was confused.

"You're ventriloquist act."

"Oh, Rex is not a puppet. He's my best friend."

"On some days. Not all."

"Wow that's genius! You are really good my boy! And where did you get him?"

"Rex was given to me by my uncle in the Navy. Brought him here from Europe. He's one of a kind."

"No Chizz? Wait, can I see him real quick?"

"Um..." Robbie was hesitant.

"Rob let go of me," Rex insisted.

"Actually I just want to see his left foot."

"Why?"

"Because I collect puppets from this one maker, an old friend of mine, and the one you have might be a part of his collection."

Sure enough, when Robbie took his shoe off, Rex's left foot had a stamp _Sebastian Hall Original_.

"Ahh He's part of the collection. That's one special puppet you got there."

"For the last time, he's not a puppet."

"It's cool Rob. The man said I'm special, I like him already."

"Are you selling kid? Because I'd sure like to buy your friend off of ya."

"No, Rex isn't for sale. Sorry."

"Are you sure? I'll pay you big money for it?"

"Thanks but no thanks, sir."

"I understand," he smiled.

"Listen to what the man has to offer, Rob. Save me!" Rex yelled.

"Rex, no."

"Well then at least buy me some taffy. It's the least you can do."

"Fine. But one pound only. Sir, do you have any Salt Water Taffy?"

"Sure thing, come on in." As Robbie and the old man walked into the Shoppe, he asked another question. "Say what are you doing in this part of town anyway kid? You seem like a city boy."

"I'm looking for a gift for a special girl."

"Oh yeah? You seem smitten. I'm right, huh?"

"Yeah..." He blushed.

"So what is it that you want to get her?"

"It's kind of complicated really. No one really understands."

"Well an old timer like me has heard plenty of stories. Try me."

"Man you haven't met Cat. She's a whack job with nice hair," Rex commented. **(A/N: if you're a fan of shake it up, you'll know where I got this from)**.

"Well she has this stuffed toy, Mr. Purples. And she wants to get him a sweater for Christmas. And he means so much to her like... Like how she means to me. So I want to get it for her."

"Interesting girl you got there," the old man chuckled.

Robbie placed Rex on the counter and started to scoop some taffy in a bag. As he tied up the bag, he noticed a stuffed zebra toy displayed atop the counter.

"Uhm sir, do you think I can see that zebra real quick?"

"Sure, kid." The man took the zebra off the shelf and handed it over. Robbie was not interested in the zebra; rather the article of clothing it was wearing.

"It's perfect." Robbie examined the sweater. It was white with blue snowflakes. "How much do you want for it?"

"Well, that sweater's handmade. My old buddy Sebastian gave this to me years ago before he moved back to Britain to retire. I don't know if I want to sell it. This means a lot to me." He said putting the sweater back on the zebra.

"But so does Cat..." Robbie said to himself. "She means more to me than, than..." Robbie looked at his Right hand, and his best friend resting on it. He knew what he had to do.

"Sir. I'll give you my puppet for that sweater." Robbie took Rex out of his hand before he could say anything and placed him on the cold counter.

"I thought you said this puppet means a lot to you?"

"Yeah, but she means more."

He thought long and hard. Then took the sweater off the zebra once more and handed it to Robbie.

"Here ya go, son."

"Take care of Rex for me please."

"Don't worry, kid. I will." The old man nodded. Robbie walked out and found his two friends.

"You did what?!" Andre and Tori exclaimed.

"I traded Rex for this sweater."

"Robbie! Rex is a part of you! I mean we don't always acknowledge that but you're not Robbie without Rex."

"Yeah dude. You wouldn't trade Rex for anything, not even the two thousand bucks Mason's son offered you. He's your best friend."

"I know but Cat means more to me now you guys. I really hope you understand."

"I guess bro, you're becoming a man now," Andre patted his shoulder.

"I guess so," Robbie sheepishly smiled.

"You ok Rob?" Tori gave him a hug.

"I will be," he smiled at Tori.

* * *

**_The following day: December 24._**

Cat had asked Beck and Jade to take her downtown to shop for some gifts before work. The mall closed at five that day because the manager planned to host a Christmas Eve party for all employees at the park across from the mall.

"Ok you've got about 2 hours before we have to head to the party, Cat. Just stay at the City Walk and if you need us we'll be at the food shop at the end of the block ok?" Beck lectured her.

"Yes, Beck. Thanks!" She hugged him and skipped off.

"You're letting her walk around with a purple giraffe?" Jade pointed out.

"Babe, just let her. It's what makes her stand out. Plus if she's scared, Mr. Purples is with her."

"Since when did you get a soft side, Beck?" Jade was happily surprised.

"I've always had a soft side, you just never let me show it," he smiled at his girlfriend.

"You're going to be a great dad some day, you know that?"

"And you'll be a great mom."

"Ha! Don't make me puke up my breakfast," Jade said and walked towards the coffee shop.

Meanwhile, Cat was walking along the shops when she ran across a vendor selling hot chocolate. She couldn't resist so she bought a cup. Along the way, she spotted the most beautiful scarf that she knew her mother would want. Her mother had to go through a lot that year, to pay for her brother's medical bill and expenses, so Cat thought she deserved a nice gift from her. So she went up to the cart and bought the scarf. Cat was two shops away from the toy store that she planned to buy her gift. But she was stopped again. This time, she found a matching Father/son golf set that she thought her dad and brother would like since they were always bonding. She knew her dad would love it and her brother would find it amusing so she went in the store to buy it.

Walking out, she was mindset on spending her next dollar at the toy store. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into a little girl and her mother. The girl seemed about 8 years old, with pigtail curls and a sneer that made Jade look like the nicest person in the world.

"Hey lady, watch where you're going!" the little girl screamed.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, didn't see you there," Cat responded politely.

"Duh, because if you did, you wouldn't have ran into me," The little girl gave Cat so much attitude. As much as Cat wanted to trample the little girl, she knew better not to and started to walk off. Suddenly, the little girl grew interest in one of Cat's things.

"Hey, where'd you get the giraffe?" she asked, more like demanded.

"Oh, Mr. Purples was a gift from my brother. He's my best friend."

"Yeah whatever. Mother!" The little girl tugged on her mother's arm. The mother was a businesswoman, Bluetooth to her ear and a tablet on her palm writing notes with whomever she was speaking with on the phone. The lady looked very busy and bothered by her brat of a daughter.

"Yes, what is it Lexy?"

"I want a giraffe like that lady has," the girl said pointing directly at Mr. Purples.

The mother seemed bothered and busy in a meeting that she wanted to get the conversation over with to get back to the phone.

"Hey kid, where did you get that thing?"

"I don't know, it was a gift, my brother went to boarding school for a year in Australia. So maybe there?"

"Mommy I want that giraffe! NOW!" The girl screamed.

"Kid, I'll give you a hundred bucks for it."

"Um, sorry miss, he's not for sale," Cat said defensively. She felt sorry but at the same time protective over one of her dearest friends.

"Well sweetie you're going to have to figure out what else you want because that thing isn't for sale."

"Mr. Purples is not a thing…" Cat whispered to herself glumly.

"But I. WANT. THAT. ONE!" The girl started throwing a fit. The mother ignored her daughter and went back to her phone conversation, sitting at the bench right outside the shop while her daughter threw a tantrum. Cat figured it was time to escape and headed straight over to the toy store.

"I'm finally here!" she told herself. She went straight to the doll section to find small clothes for dolls, one that would be fitting for Rex. After about 15 minutes of bustling through the aisles, she cam across this brown Jacket, one that she knew would fit perfectly and coolly on Rex. It was a bit pricey, seeing as it was made of real leather, but Cat did not care. Only the best for Rex and Robbie, she thought to herself. She grabbed it off the shelf before anyone else could get their hands on it and stood in line. Cat was so proud of her self and so excited to have found the perfect gift for Robbie. She knew from this past year Robbie had gone great lengths to catch her attention and up until now she was oblivious to it. That was until he kissed her that one night at the Cow Wow when she realized she reciprocated those feelings and wanted to end the year right by showing him that she liked him too.

Cat was next to pay. When she came up to the counter, the lady gladly took the jacket, rang it up and placed it in a gift box for her.

"That'll be $87.42."

Cat happily reached into her purse to pull out her wallet. But when she opened it, her smile fell. She pulled out two dollar bills. That was all the money she had left. Cat had spent her Robbie money on her mom and dad and brother, and even four bucks on hot chocolate and had no money left for Robbie's gift for Rex. She was heartbroken.

"Miss, I'm sorry. I thought I had enough money, but I guess not." Cat looked shattered. She had that effect on people that they'd feel her emotions through any expression she displayed. The lady, not wanting to completely crush her, offered her a bargain.

"Tell you what sweetheart, if you can come up with the money within the hour, I'll set this gift aside and you can come back to get it."

"I doubt I can, but thanks anyways, ma'am," Cat said teary eyed.

"I'll still do it," the lady smiled and placed the bow in the shelf under her register.

Cat walked out of the toy store, torn apart inside. Her hopes of having the best Christmas with Robbie were ruined. She didn't regret spending her money on her family, but she really wanted to make Robbie happy. She started to sulk her way back down the sidewalk to where Beck had told her she would meet them when she was done.

"Oh Mr. Purples, I really thought this Christmas would be the one. The one where Robbie will finally be mine," Cat hugged her giraffe. "I wish there was some way I can come up with the money."

* * *

**_Christmas Eve Party_**

**_(A/N: This section will have a back and forth, so I'll be separating with lines. It's not for a time lapse, it's just to make it easier to read.)_**

"Come on man, you got this, Rob. Go give her your gift!" Andre pushed him.

"Yeah, she'll love it," Tori gave him a quick hug. "Good luck!"

"Alright, here I go," Robbie said picking up his gift and walking over to where Cat, Jade and Beck were sitting.

"Cheer up, kid. At least you got him something, right?" Beck tried encouraging a sad Cat.

"Yeah, he'll still love you. You already know that," Jade tried to point out.

"I guess," Cat mumbled.

"Hiya guys," Robbie smiled.

"Hey Rob," Beck shook his hand.

"Shapiro," Jade acknowledged. After an awkward silence, "Well, I'm bored. Let's go Beck."

After the couple walked off, Cat and Robbie sat together, nervous on both ends.

"Say Cat, you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure Robbie," she smiled.

The two walked around the park for a good 20 minutes, talking about anything and everything from the bright night sky with the twinkly lights and bright big moon, to the tacky decorations and the traditional Christmas music in the background, the two were growing closer and closer by the minute. When they reached the same bench they had left before the walk, they decided to sit down and exchange gifts.

"So, who wants to go first?" Robbie asked, anxiously.

"I know, why don't we both open each other's gifts at the same time!" Cat said cheerily.

* * *

About twenty feet away, two people were hiding behind a bush spying on Cat and Robbie.

"Did she open it? Did she like the gift? 'Dre what do you see?!"

"Shh Tori be quiet or they'll hear us!" Andre shushed her.

"Ugh I want to know already!"

"Well you talk any louder and you can just ask them yourself," Andre said.

Suddenly the bush beside them started bustling.

"What was that?" Tori was tense.

"I don't know. Maybe a squirrel or something."

The bush rattled louder.

"Either that's a monster or one big squirrel," Tori jumped and nearly squealed, blowing their cover when the person behind the bush covered her mouth.

"Vega, do you want them to see spying on them?!"

"Jade?! Beck?!"

"What are you guys doing?" Andre asked the two as the four of them gathered behind the larger bush.

"Same as you, spying. Duh," Jade scowled at Tori.

"Wait, why are we spying again?" Beck questioned. The three had no idea.

"Uh well…" Andre started.

"Ugh Ok, Robbie likes Cat and he bought her something and we want to see if she'll like it, you?"

Jade and Beck looked at each other and nodded.

"Cat likes puppet boy too and she got him something. We wanted to make sure he didn't break her heart or I'll kill him myself."

"You didn't have to say that last part out loud," Beck sighed.

"Aww so they like each other?! That's so cute!"

"Shut it Vega before you once again ruin another good moment! Let's watch them!" Jade informed her and the four turned their attention back to their two friends sitting at the bench.

* * *

"Ok ready? 1…" Cat started.

"2…" Robbie continued.

"3!" They both said and opened their respective gift boxes.

What was inside shocked both teenagers.

Both had a remorseful expression, and both had sad smiles.

Robbie was first to speak up as he glanced over at Cat.

"It's for Mr. Purples. I asked Santa what you wanted and that's what he told me. I hope you like it," he sheepishly grinned.

When Cat finally managed to turn to face him, she had tears welling in her eyes.

"Robbie, it's beautiful. Really. Bu you didn't have to," She smiled.

"You don't like it?" he was concerned because tears did not stop from running down her cheeks.

"No, I love it. It's just…" Cat started. Then she took a deep breath and stopped her tears. She wiped away the remaining ones and faced Robbie. "I love it," She smiled. "Do you like yours?"

For a moment Robbie had forgotten he opened a gift. Though he wished he never had. He pulled the gift out of the box and held it up.

"It's a leather jacket for Rex. He's been sick lately and I know how much he means to you," she explained.

This time is was Robbie's turn to well up. Tears had formed and even though he tried to act manly, he let it rain. He hugged Cat and buried his face in the crooks of her neck.

"Wow, it's either you really hate the gift or you really like it," she giggled.

Robbie took a minute and composed himself.

"No Cat, I love it. And I'm sure Rex would love it too, if he was here."

"Well I can go with you to your house. I want to visit him anyways," she happily offered.

"Rex… isn't at my house."

"Oh, is he sick at the doctor's?" she was genuinely concerned.

"No."

"Then where did he go?"

"Actually…" Robbie started. A new set of tears was starting to form. But this time he fought them back.

"Come on Robbie, you can tell me anything," she encouraged him.

"Truth be told Cat, I sold Rex for that sweater."

"You whaaaa?"

"Don't feel guilty at all. I wanted to. I wanted to give you that sweater because Mr. Purples means a lot to you, just like Rex meant a lot to me."

"Meant?" She noted that he had said it in past tense.

"Yeah, now somebody means more."

"Who?"

"…You."

* * *

"Why are they crying? Do they not like the weird gifts they gave each other? Cat's easily amused though," Jade stated.

"Wait, what did Cat get Robbie?" Tori wondered.

"She got a leather jacket for Rex."

"Oh chizz. That's why Robbie's crying," Andre noted.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

Andre and Tori looked at each other and decided it was safe to say things.

"Robbie traded Rex for the sweater for Mr. Purples."

"No chizz? Whoa. They really are alike."

"What do you mean by alike, Beck?"

"Cat sold Mr. Purples to pay for the jacket she found for Rex. She was heartbroken. Sold it to a bratty little girl. But she cared about Robbie more," Jade revealed. "Come on babe, I'm bored. Let's go eat."

"You guys coming?" Beck asked Andre and Tori.

"Sure, they look like they're fine now."

"Aww, that's so sweet. They sold their most prized possessions to see each other happy," Tori gushed as the four started back to the party.

"Vega, you really need a boyfriend," Jade smirked.

* * *

"Me?" Cat was dumbfounded.

"Yeah. And since Mr. Purples means a lot, your happiness is much more important that my friendship with Rex. He was a good friend, but it was time to part ways."

This remark made Cat cry again.

"Cat, I said you didn't have to feel bad, stop crying sunshine," Robbie hugged her.

"No, no," she giggled while wiping her tears. "It's just, I sold Mr. Purples so I can afford that jacket for Rex. I didn't calculate my expenses right and I was short on cash after shopping for my family. This little girl wanted him so her mom paid me a lot of money for him. Mr. Purples would have loved this, but like you, I cared more about you and Rex."

"So we bought gifts for each other for our friends who we gave away?" Robbie chuckled.

"I guess so," she giggled. "We really are alike, huh?"

"Yeah, we're perfect for each other," Robbie smiled.

They lingered for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Still feeling nervous to do anything, Robbie spoke up anyways.

"Thanks for the jacket, it's the best gift I've ever received."

"Thanks for the sweater too, it's beautiful. Are you sure you'll be ok without Rex?"

"I think so," he smiled half-confidently. "Are you sure you'll be ok without Mr. Purples?"

Cat grabbed a hold of Robbie's hand and intertwined their fingers, "I will be."

The two lovebirds spent the next two hours in conversation reminiscing about their favorite times spent with Rex and Mr. Purples. Knowing they had each other, Cat and Robbie were much more confident with their decisions to move on- together.

It was nearing the end of the party and Andre had texted Robbie to meet them at the bench right outside the park so they can hangout at Tori's house for the rest of the evening. Cat and Robbie walked hand in hand merrily to the bench. On their way, they gaped at the brightness of the moon and the twinkling lights decorating the park. One rather bright light caught Cat's attention and it was towards their destination. Naturally Cat would be interested so she dragged Robbie faster to the bench where the light shined it's brightest. Sitting on the bench were two familiar faces.

"Oh my God!" Cat covered her mouth with both her hands.

"What the?!" Robbie was speechless.

"Mr. Purples!"

"Rex?!"

Cat grabbed her purple giraffe and embraced him tightly. Robbie placed Rex on his right arm and had him speak up.

"Hehe, Merry Christmas, Rob! You too Red."

"But how did this happen?" Robbie asked his friend.

"Duh, who else?" Rex told him.

Cat was confused, but then it dawned on her. "SANTA CLAUS?!"

"Santa Claus?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, it was Santa!" Cat tugged on his arm and jumped excitedly. Robbie saw the glow and youth in her eyes and though he was bewildered as well, accepted that this miracle was in fact the act of jolly old Saint Nick.

* * *

"Aww look at them, 'Dre. They're so happy," Tori rested her head on his shoulder.

"Once again, you are a hopeless Romantic," Jade said from behind them.

"Ahh! What are you guys doing here?!" Tori was startled to see Beck and Jade in another hiding spot where Andre and Tori were at. The four were standing behind an SUV in the parking lot watching Cat and Robbie find their surprise.

"Same as you, making sure they get what they wanted for Christmas," Beck answered before Jade had a chance. "I think we all just want to see our friends happy."

"Wait, so you guys got Cat Mr. Purples?" Andre tried to clarify

"And you two got Robbie Rex. Can we stop stating the obvious now?" Jade was getting impatient.

"But how? I thought the girl was a brat?" Tori asked.

"Tori, have you met Jade? She scares everyone. She convinced the girl to give Mr. Purples back for $30 and a tin of homemade cookies," Beck said.

"Yep, that little girl will have nightmares tonight," Jade evilly grinned.

"And what about you guys?" Beck asked.

"Well we went to the Candy Shoppe and talked it out with the old man. And you've met Tori, she's a legit actress. Got him to hand Rex over happily."

"Wow Vega," Jade said.

"Impressed?" Tori smirked.

"Don't push it," She commented.

* * *

"Oh Robbie this is the best Christmas ever!"

"Yeah Cat, Nothing could make this night better!" they both cheered.

Suddenly, Cat noticed a tiny box on the bench.

"What's this?" she picked it up.

"Who's it for?" Robbie asked.

The tag read _To Cat and Robbie_

"It's for both of us," she answered. Robbie took the box from Cat and slowly opened it. Inside was a delicate plant. Both teenagers' eyes widened as Robbie picked up the object and revealed it to both of them.

"It's mistletoe," he nervously stated.

"It is," she smirked. Then she leaned forward and kissed Robbie on the lips. The kiss only lasted three seconds, but its effect felt like an eternity. When they pulled away, both teenagers were grinning and blushing madly.

"Well, I guess that made the night better," Robbie stated.

"No," Cat said before kissing him again. "It made the night perfect."

* * *

"Well I'll be," Andre stated.

"Yeah, you go Robbie!" Tori cheered.

"That's my girl," Beck proudly said.

"It's about time," Jade smiled.

"Wait, who put the mistletoe there?" Tori asked.

All but one person claimed they had nothing to do with it.

"Jade?" the Latina asked.

"What? You know how slow Robbie and Cat can be. It only took them four years to finally admit their feelings! I didn't want to wait another four years for their first kiss."

"Aww Jade, you're a hopeless romantic too! Come here," Tori held out her arms.

"No," she stepped back.

"Yeah, come on," Tori stepped forward

"No, Vega," she tried swatting her arms away but failed.

"Uhuh," Tori finally embraced her.

"Fine!" Jade gave in and hugged back.

"Merry Christmas, Jade."

"Ughh, Merry Christmas Vega."


	3. Moonlight&Mistletoe- Midnight Kiss

**_Synopsis: It's New Year's Eve and the gang plans to crash several parties. Everyone has dates that night except Robbie, but he's determined to spontaneously kiss a girl at midnight in hopes for sparks to fly. Cat, on the other hand, must choose between several guys who wish to be her date for that night._**

* * *

"So children, we have about six minutes before the bell. Any plans for the New Year?"

"I'm going to a Northridge party with my lady friend's tomorrow," Rex commented.

"Of course, you and your Northridge girls, Rex," Andre scoffed and everyone slightly chuckled.

"Robbie, I assume you're staying home?" Sikowitz deemed.

"Au contraire, my coconut loving teacher friend," Robbie spoke up. "I happen to have plans with my five best buds."

"Only because we feel sorry for you, Shapiro."

"Don't listen to Jade, of course we want your company tomorrow, Rob!"

"Well of course we want your company, call me miss goody two shoes," Jade mocked Tori with her southern belle accent.

"I don't talk like that!"

"So where are you kids headed off to tomorrow?" Sikowitz inquired.

"We're going to crash some parties each hour and end up at the park down the block. You're more than welcome to join us, Sikowitz."

"Sure, yeah. We'll have so much fun with a teacher around," Jade sarcastically spoke up.

"I don't know about party hopping, but I will be hosting a New Year's Eve shindig of my own at mi casa. You kids are more than welcome to 'crash' at my place on your way," the teacher offered.

"Uh…" the gang was hesitant.

"We'll be there." Jade said.

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"What?! Last time we went we wanted to know what his place looked like and it was a knotch less than normal, no offense," Jade explained.

"None taken," he smiled.

"Now we can go back and see what freak of friends he has, no offense... again."

"Again, none taken," he smiled.

"Well ok," Tori said as everyone else verbally agreed.

"So who will your midnight kisses be? Hmmm?" Sikowitz rested his palms under his chin while placing his elbows on his lap.

"Midnight kiss?" Cat was more confused than usual.

"What? You mean to tell me you kids don't know the coveted midnight kiss?"

"No, what is it?" Beck asked.

"Legend has it that if you share a kiss at midnight on New Year's sparks will fly, the moment will be magical."

"Magic?" all the girls in the room said with dreamy eyes. All except one.

"Oh God, who came up with that cheesy legend?" Jade scoffed.

Riiiiiing.

"Well there goes the bell, Happy New Year children! I'm off to buy a platypus ice sculpture for my party tomorrow!" Sikowitz said before exiting through the window.

"A platypus ice sculpture?" Beck questioned.

"Told you he was weird," Jade said.

* * *

**_The following night: New Year's Eve_**

"Great party Trina!" Robbie yelled over the large crowd.

"Yeah, I hate to admit, it's pretty wild," Jade said.

"Thanks Tori's friends! Well the food is out in the patio and the DJ's inside. Enjoy!" Trina dashed off to enjoy herself at her house party.

Cat and Jade walk off with Tori while Robbie, Beck and Andre stuck around the kitchen.

"This is a fun party. Way to end the year."

"And kick off 2013!"

"Yupperdoo!"

"Rob!"

"I mean, yeah!"

"So, what's going down tonight for out last hurrah?"

"We've got 3 parties lined up. The Vega house 'til 8, Sikowitz's until 930, then we migrate to Nozu til 11, and then to the park 2 blocks down Hollywood Arts."

"Nice!"

"Alright, alright. So guys, what's your game plan for tonight? Beck of course you've got Jade."

"Sure do, we're trying to find the perfect spot to kiss though. What about you, Andre?"

"I'm going to meet Sherri at the park because she's got a family thing to go to before midnight. It was the only way her parents would let her out tonight."

"Nice. Rob? I'm assuming you don't have a lady."

"Yes my good-looking friend, but I'm fine with that." Beck and Andre awkwardly nodded. "Why you may ask?" Robbie said.

"But we weren't asking," Andre mumbled but Robbie ignored the comment.

"Because I want my midnight kiss to be as spontaneous as random dancing. I will meet my lucky lady tonight I just know it!" He confidently stated.

"Oh Rob," Beck shook his head.

"Why don't you just ask Cat or something to be your midnight kiss?"

"Because, she made it very clear at the Cow Wow that we were just friends."

"No, you didn't go after her so you both assumed you would be just friends, bro."

"Whatever. Look, Cat would have been my first choice but it's the New Year guys, it's time for this little butterfly to spread its wings and move on."

"Ok first of all, when you metaphorically talk about yourself, compare it to a masculine thing, not a freaking butterfly! Why couldn't you have said an eagle or a blue jay, dude?"

"Yeah and second, you always say you'll get over Cat but the next day you're back to worshipping the ground she walks on."

"Well tonight will end that. It's like what Sikowitz said, a midnight kiss at the New Year is magical."

"Oh God," Beck face palmed.

"Here we go…" Andre mumbled.

Meanwhile, the girls were hanging near the DJ, talking it up as well.

"So, Jade."

"What?"

"You excited for your midnight kiss with Beck?"

"Vega, we kiss all the time, and I don't need some stupid legend to tell me it'll be magical and we'll fall in love," Jade scoffed. Though inside she was internally gushing, knowing that deep down, Beck really was her one true love. "What about you Vega? Who are you going to kiss? Don't tell me it's Randy."

"Why wouldn't it be Randy? Tori and Randy have been going out for three months already!" Cat exclaimed.

"Yeah, Jade, of course I'd kiss my boyfriend at midnight."

"Ugh but Randy is lame."

"Not everyone can have a handsome, perfect boyfriend like you, Jade."

"I knew it! So you do like Beck!"

"What? I didn't say that!"

"No but you called him handsome! What are you, checking him out or something?"

"Dude! Everyone knows he's handsome! Even Robbie thinks he's handsome!"

"Hehe, did you know the other day Robbie and I saw a dog chasing its tale? I thought it was the cutest thing so I did the same only I didn't have a tale, so I chased my hair. Robbie thought it was funny so he did the same thing."

Jade and Tori were distracted by Cat's randomness that they forgot all about why they were fighting in the first place.

"Say Cat, who are you planning on kissing tonight?" Tori wondered.

"Yeah kitty-Cat. Who's the lucky guy?" Jade also inquired.

"Mm, no boy in particular yet."

"Yet?" Tori was interested.

"Well, Travis had asked me to be his date tonight, but so did Alan. And then Wilson just asked me outside of Tori's house. I don't know who to choose yet."

"Wow Cat, three fellas huh? You go, tiger!"

"I'm not a tiger, I'm a Cat!" she giggled wildly.

"Well whatever you are, you've still got a few hours to choose from your three guys."

* * *

It was almost 8 PM and the gang decided to break away from Trina's party to head over to Sikowtiz's. Upon leaving, another boy had come up to Cat.

"Hey Cat!"  
"Oh hi Royce!"

"So, do you have a date for tonight? You know, at the park?"

"Mmm, I can't say I do, but I have been asked. What about you?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you to be my date," he said confidently.

"Aw Royce, that's so sweet. I'll think about it ok?"

"Sure thing, see you at the park then," he winked and kissed her hand before walking inside to the party.

"That's four. Four boys for Cat," Tori announced to her friends.

"Whoa, lil Red. You've got four guys for your midnight kiss?"

"Scandalous," Jade smirked.

"No, no. I'm going to choose one before midnight," Cat stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Well at least she's got prospects. Our boy Rob here has zero and it's four hours til midnight!"

"Hey the search begins now. I didn't want to kiss any of Trina's friends, yuck!" Robbie defended.

"Whatever bro, come on you guys, to Sikowitz's!" Andre cheered.

They arrived at Sikowtiz's place at around 8:10 PM. Andre and Robbie had ventured over to the couches while Jade was excited to talk to Sikowitz's awkward friends. Tori and Beck did not want Jade to make a fool or herself and Cat naturally tagged along.

"So Rob, see any prospects here?"

"Hm, I don't know, let's take a look Andre," Robbie scanned the room. Most of the people were odd looking, and in their mid thirties. There were a few teenagers, kids of the adults, but none close in age to Robbie. All except one. There was a girl sitting at the corner reading a book, _Wuthering Heights._ She resembled Jade in the sense that she wore all black with the exception of her black and green converse shoes.

"Well, she's the only one here that looks my age, I guess."

"Deng Man, she makes Jade look colorful. Well good luck bro, I'll be here," Andre gave him a push.

Robbie nervously walked up to the goth girl. Man up Robbie, he told himself. Who knows, she might end up being your midnight kiss. When he stood in front of her, the girl did not nudge.

"Ahem," Robbie cleared his throat.

She didn't budge.

"Ahem… ackkk," Robbie fake coughed.

"Dude, close your mouth, I don't want to get sick!" the girl finally spoke up.

"Uh no, no. I'm not sick, Miss. I just wanted to get your attention."

"Why?" she glared at him. Robbie was getting scared.

"Uhh I w-was wondering if you had any plans tonight, you know? It's New Year's Eve and all. My friends and I were going to go to the park near our high school. Maybe you'd like to tag along?" he sheepishly asked.

"What school do you go to?" she asked, no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"H-Hollywood Arts."

"Hollywood Arts," she repeated.

"Y-yeah. Know anyone that goes there?"

"I did," she dully replied.

"Did?"

"Yeah, my ex boyfriend. His name was Tyler Smith."

"I can't say I know him."

"That's because he disappeared after we broke up."

"Why?"

"Let's just say if I couldn't have him," she started. Then finally showed some sort of emotion on her face- an evil grin. "then no one could have him either."

"Well, that's terrible I couldn't meet the guy, um happy New Year!" Robbie dashed off to Andre before the goth could hurt him.

"Whoa, Robbie, why'd you run back here?" Andre asked. By then, Jade and Beck had joined Andre at the couch.

"That girl made me pee a little in my pants."

"What? Why?" Andre asked.

"Let's just say she makes Jade look like a good person," Robbie said.

"What? No way," Beck laughed.

"Yes Way. Her boyfriend used to go to HA and when they broke up he disappeared. You ever heard of a Tyler Smith?"

"Nope," Beck shook his head.

"Nah uh," Andre too.

"Can't say I have," Jade said.

"Exactly. She made him disappear."

"Whoa," Beck was shocked.

"That' some crazy chizz," Andre said.

"Oooh I like her," Jade smirked.

"She is NOT my midnight kiss you guys."

"So Cat, have you made any decision as to who you'd want to kiss tonight?" Tori asked her as they lounged near the punch bowl.

"Nope. But I have narrowed it down. Well, I crossed one boy's name off the list."

"Really? Who?"

"Alan."

"But Alan's the cutie from dance class. Why him?"

"Well he might be cute, but he's not funny. Well, I don't get his jokes. They're too grown up for me. Stuff that Jade would find amusing."

"So you're crossing him off because he's not funny?"

"Yep."

"But that's so simple."

"Yeah but if Sikowitz is right and this midnight kiss is supposed to be magical, then I want the guy I kiss to be someone I can laugh with! He has to be superlative."

"Whoa, superlative. Cat, where'd you learn that word?"

"Robbie taught me the word. He's so smart. Like the smartest guy in the world! Smarter than Bill Nye the science guy!"

"Ok Cat," Tori giggled. "So you're superlative guy, what happens after the kiss?"

"Well if it's magical we'd venture off into a far away land and then maybe we can play with my unicorns and ride off together to the double rainbow when the leprechaun will have tea and crackers with us," Cat imagined.

"Yeah, maybe Alan's a bit grown up for you," Tori suddenly changed her mind. She had a point. Alan was cute and very mature, she didn't think he and Cat would make a good match either.

"So have you told him yet?"

"Yeah, I called him when I went to the bathroom. It's pretty loud here. Can we go to the next party now?"

"Sure Cat, let's call the others. Next stop: Nozu!"

"Oooh I hope there's sushi there!"

"Cat, it's a sushi bar, of course there will be sushi," Tori clarified.

"Wow I'm such a psychic!" Cat giggled to herself and skipped off.

* * *

It was around 9:15 PM when the gang arrived at Nozu. And by then the place was at full swing. A band was playing live and the sushi bar had turned into an all you can eat buffet. People were dancing and having fun.

"Come on babe, let's dance," Jade dragged her boyfriend to the dance floor.

"Oooh sushi! Tori come on!" Cat dragged the Latina to the sushi bar.

Robbie and Andre sat at a table along the walls and sipped on their sodas.

"Alright man, so you struck out with the goth chick at sikowitz's. But that's ok, she was your only potential candidate. See now here is the perfect scene. It's kids our age. Now go find yourself a lady."

"You're right. Hm, oh look! There's Candice from Sikowitz's class. Her and Steve broke up a few days ago."

"Perfect bro, she's going to want a guy to comfort her. Get it!"

Andre fist pumped Robbie and watched as his friend approached the beautiful blonde.

"Hey Candice," Robbie said coolly.

"Oh, Hey Robbie," She smiled.

"So, what brings you to this lovely Japanese restaurant?"

"Just here for the New Year's party, you?"

"Same here. Then we're going to head to the park before midnight. What about you?"

"I hadn't planned on it yet."

"Oh," he grew confident. "Would you like to? Maybe accompany me and my friends?"

"Hmm," she thought for a moment. "Sure, I guess." She smiled. She took a sip of her drink as Robbie turned to face Andre from across the room.

"Score!" he mouthed Andre and fist pumped the air. Andre laughed and nodded at Robbie for getting a girl.

"Do you want some sushi?" she asked holding her plate up.

"Sure," Robbie started to act cool. He popped a roll in his mouth and started a conversation with her. Robbie did not once take his eyes off Candice as he kept eating sushi. He was so distracted that he accidently scooped up a swab of wasabi and placed the green paste in his mouth full of California rolls. It only took Robbie two seconds to figure out what he had eaten because his mouth started to burn in places he never knew could burn. Robbie's face started to turn red and he grew sweaty by the second.

"Robbie, are you oka-" Before Candice could finish her sentence it had already happened, and he couldn't stop it from happening. Robbie had spat out his mouthful of sushi, and sadly Candice was sitting right in front of him. The chewed up sushi had flown from Robbie's mouth and splattered all over her perfectly blonde hair.

"Oh chizz, what's going on with Robbie?" Jade said as she and Beck joined Andre to watch his failed interaction with Candice.

"He just spat out his sushi on her."

"wow, Shapiro's got guts," Jade laughed.

"No, he accidentally ate a mouthful of wasabi."

As seriously concerned as Andre tried to sound, the three of them exchanged glances and burst out laughing at Robbie's mess up.

Robbie hurriedly grabbed the nearest cup to wash the taste of wasabi from his mouth. Unfortunately, that cup he drank happened to be soy sauce. Candice was just about to stand up when Robbie realized what he was drinking and spat out the soy sauce. Her then beige sweater was now stained with soy sauce.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry," Robbie said handing her a napkin. Candice unwillingly took it, though it didn't help. "so uh, about that party?" Robbie sheepishly chuckled.

"Goodbye, Robbie." Candice stomped away to the bathroom.

Robbie drank some water to finally rinse away the taste as Andre, Beck and Jade came up to him.

"I never understood what crash and burn meant until I saw that," Jade teased.

"Ugh I was so close!" Robbie said dejectedly.

"Well, the night's still young. You can find another girl," Beck encouraged him.

"Yeah man, go look for a girl on the dance floor," Andre said.

"But don't do your dorky moves, Shapiro. Remember you want a girl to like you."

"Duly noted, Jade," Robbie said and walked off.

"You think he's got a shot?" Beck asked them.

"Well…" Andre started but got stumped.

Beck turned to Jade. She simply drank her soda and looked the other way, avoiding the question.

Once her boyfriend arrived, Tori had been dancing with Randy while Cat was at the sushi bar talking it up with Wilson, one of the guys who wanted to kiss her at midnight. After Wilson seemed to hug Cat and walk off, Tori and Randy decided to check in with Cat.

"So Cat, what was this interaction with Wilson we saw?"

"Oh, I told him I didn't want to kiss him at midnight," she said non-chalantly and nibbled at her spicy tuna roll.

"What? Why? Wilson's funny!" Tori defended him.

"Yeah, but Wilson's not that smart, if you know what I mean," Cat told her like it was some secret, cupping her mouth over Tori's ear.

"So you didn't want to kiss Alan because he wasn't funny, and now you're not going to kiss Wilson because he's not smart?"

"Yupperdoo!" she giggled.

"Huh?" Randy asked.

"It's what Robbie says," Tori explained to him.

"Yeah, he's so silly," she giggled again.

* * *

Robbie ended up not having much luck with anyone else that night, but fear not, the night was not over yet. It was around 10:50 PM and the gang decided to head over to the park. Cat still had her app _Tap It _and had bought a party bus for about 50 people to fit in and drive to the park. The gang and so many other people hopped on and danced while Dr. Rhapsody, the one and only, drove them towards the park.

"Ok Robbie, time is ticking, find a girl in here to kiss when we get to the park," Andre said.

"Hm, what about that girl over there."

"Yeah, I think that's Scarlett from Drama. Yeah, she's really hot. Don't worry dude, I'm here for you, I'll be right next to you all the way," Andre patted his shoulder.

"Andre!"

"Sherri!" his girlfriend found him in the bus and planted a kiss on his lips. Once they broke from their 10 second make out, Andre spoke up. "On second thought, Beck will be there for you." He then went on and continued to make out with his girlfriend.

Robbie bustled through the crowd to look for Beck, his other wingman. Though when he found him, he was sucking face with Jade.

"Well, I guess I'm going at this solo," Robbie told himself.

"Hey yall, is everyone having a goodtime?" Dr Rhapsody spoke through the speaker.

"Yeahhh!" everyone cheered.

"Good because there is a bunch of traffic on Sunset Blvd. Looks like we won't be moving for a while."

People started groaning and complaining.

"Fear not, I'll keep the music playing and I'll open the door if any of you kids want to walk the rest of the way to the park, it's about four blocks down."

Half the crowd stayed and kept dancing while the rest decided to walk to the park. As people were getting off, Beck, Jade, Andre and Sherri spotted Robbie.

"Hey Robbie, how'd it go with Scarlett?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said.

"Well, hey man, you can still come with us to the park," Andre suggested.

"Uh, yeah, I'll meet you guys there," Robbie said and walked off.

"Just give him some space," Jade said and led the group to the park.

Cat walked off the bus with Tori and Randy; the trio was making their way to the park.

"Hey Cat!" two guys said at the same time from a few feet away.

"Well Kitty-Cat, I guess it's now or never. You've got to choose between Travis and Royce."

"Yup," she half-heartedly said.

"Let's hope one of them has both items on your checklist."

"Well actually I have a third item."

"And that is?" Randy asked.

"Well, the right guy should not only be funny and smart, but I like a guy who listens to me."

"Well I'm sure that'd be an easy one, Cat," Tori encouraged her.

"Let's hope so."

"Good luck!" Tori said and walked off with Randy.

"Well, here we go," Cat told herself.

Robbie found himself in the Asphalt Café of his high school. It was empty, everyone wanting to be elsewhere that night.

Hollywood Arts was the place Robbie went to think. It wasn't always his place, actually, he shared it with someone. He shared it with Cat. One night, he was walking home from a late rehearsal at school and found Cat laying on one of the table in the Asphalt Café. When he asked her what she was doing, she told him that she'd always come to school to think. It was the last place anyone would really expect her to be. He thought it was a great idea and probably once every other week the two would hangout at HA late at night, talking, thinking, enjoying each other's company. Cat never minded that Robbie joined in on her thinking place because Robbie, in her opinion, was the best listener in the whole world. Whenever she talked about her brother he would bring him up the next time they talked. She in turn listened to his complaints about Rex and anyone else who made fun of him that week. The two were odd balls compared to the rest of their peers, but on those nights when it was just Cat and Robbie, their definition of normal was enjoying cupcakes and hot cocoa under the moonlight and spoke in topics from mythical creatures to the philosophy of life.

This was the first time Robbie went to school alone, without Cat, though he knew that with their friendship lately and with the night she was having, that he'd have several solo nights at school to think. He coincidentally chose to sit at the table below the stage, the table where he had last kissed Cat at the Cow Wow, slumping on the table and resting his feet on the seats.

"This was way harder than I thought," he told to no one in particular, burying his hands in his face. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was startled to discover who had joined him at school.

"Hey there."

"Cat? Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," she said.

"Oh you know, just wanted to get to the park faster than the party bus," he explained.

"I didn't know Hollywood Arts was the park?" she giggled.

"Well maybe HA is a much better place to think," he smiled.

"I agree. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," he offered the spot next to him. She sat atop the same table right next to Robbie and they both looked on to the traffic in front of them. Everyone was so determined to be at their ideal place for the strike of midnight. There was less than 5 minutes left of 2012, it didn't seem like they would get anywhere.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" she said, gazing at the stars. The sky was big and blue, with a pretty full moon in the middle of it all.

"Sure is," he responded.

"Did you find that special girl for tonight?"

"No," he said embarrassed.

"It's ok, I mean, it's just a legend, right?" Cat tried cheering him up.

"I guess. I mean magic is overrated anyways," he scoffed.

"Yeah. Who need's magic anyways, pffft," Cat giggled.

"Yupperdoo!" Robbie winked.

"You're so silly, Robbie," she smiled.

"10… 9… 8…" people on the streets started counting down.

"So, I take it none of the four guys were special enough for that midnight kiss?"

"Nope," she smiled contently.

"Why not?" he wondered.

"7… 6… 5…"

"They just weren't the guy I wanted to kiss."

"4… 3… 2…"

"Who'd you want to kiss?"

"1…"

Poppers and streamers, sirens and loud horns were filling the noise when the clock struck twelve. The park nearby sent off fireworks and whistles, illuminating the night sky. But nothing compared to the sparks and bells ringing through both Robbie and Cat's minds when she laid a kiss on his lips at the stroke of midnight. It was unexpected. It was spontaneous, it was _magical_.

The gang finally found each other at around 12:30 AM somewhere in the middle of the park. Tori and Randy had shared a kiss, Andre and Sherri as well. Beck and Jade found the perfect spot, on the highest hill in the park and celebrated the New Year with a midnight kiss as well. Sherri had to hurry home and Randy as well, leaving the four friends waiting on the other two. But the shock of the night was when the gang had spotted Robbie and Cat walking hand in hand towards them. Robbie immediately grew red at the smirks of their friends, while Cat stayed oblivious, smiling as they were smiling at them too.

"Oooh Jadey look! The fountain is glowing!" Cat said letting go of Robbie's hand and dragging both Jade and Tori towards the fountain. Once the girls managed to be about 15 feet away, Beck and Andre started poking at Robbie.

"Hey Andre, what was it that Robbie said to us earlier this evening?" Beck started.

"Oh Beck, Andre, I'm over Cat for sure," Andre said with a girly voice.

"Oh yeah, but, what did we see just ten seconds ago?"

"Robbie and Cat, holding hands, hmmm," Andre kidded.

"Alright, alright," Robbie blushed. "What can I say? It's always been Cat."

"Haha nah we're just playing with you man," Beck poked his rib.

"Yeah, bro, Congrats! Finally you and lil Red are together!" Andre patted his back.

Meanwhile at the fountain, Tori and Jade interrogated Cat with questions as well.

"Ok Cat, spill."

"Spill what?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Robbie," Tori explained.

"What about Robbie?" she asked.

"Oh God, let me handle this Vega. Cat, did you kiss Robbie at midnight?"

"Hehe yeah," she blushed.

"Why does this not surprise me?" Jade smirked at the redhead.

"Aww Cat! We're so happy for you! But, can I ask you, why Robbie?

"Yeah, what happened to the four other hotties? Robbie doesn't compare to any of them."

"Well that's the thing, he isn't like Wilson, or Alan, or Royce, or Travis."

"Yeah, he's Robbie," Jade stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well you know, he's not exactly someone's first choice," Tori tried to say calmly.

Cat thought for a moment before smiling at her two friends and answering them. "Well I figured, since I couldn't choose between the champs, I'd go for the underdog. He's my favorite anyways," she smiled. This remark led Jade and Tori to genuinely smile at each other and at their happy friend.

"So Robbie," Beck started, "Did you feel the magic Sikowitz talked about?"

Robbie looked over to where Cat was standing with the girls.

"So Cat, did you feel any magic?" Tori asked.

She turned her head and found Robbie staring back at her. She winked at him as he did the same.

"No," he told Beck. "I felt something else. Something better."

"Which is?" Andre asked.

"_Love_," Cat told the girls.

* * *

**A/N: One more story to go! And it will also be a New Year's related story. Perfect for tomorrow. It's the final day of 2012 (well, at least where I live).**


	4. Moonlight&Mistletoe- The List: OLS pt1

**THE LIST: ONE LAST SHOT PT 1**

**_Synopsis: Sikowitz has challenged the students to cross off something from the infamous bucket list, off a show called 'The Buried Life." Can they cross off items before the new year?_**

**A/N: I love the show "The Buried Life" and I have the DVD. I had the idea for this one shot during Christmas while I was talking to one of my other friends about our New Year's Resolutions. And well, this happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where's Sikowitz? He's never late to class," Tori wondered.

"That's the understatement of the century. Yesterday he was 20 minutes," Andre pointed out.

"Yeah and the day before, 10 minutes late because he accidentally took a woman's purse again instead of his bagels," Robbie said.

"And last week he was five minutes late, the earliest he's ever been, because he ran out of coconuts and bought some at the market before class," Beck added.

"Yeah ok, but we've only got 15 minutes left of class and still no teacher!"

"Maybe he ate a bad coconut?" Robbie suggested.

"Or his girlfriend might have broken up with him again." Jade pointed.

"Maybe he couldn't find his pants?" Andre spoke up.

"Maybe he had a bad haircut!" Cat blurted.

"Cat, you need hair to have a bad haircut," Jade grumbled.

"Oh I know! Maybe they shaved everything off and now he's bald! That's a bad hair cut for sure," she reasoned cheerfully.

The doorknob wriggled and in the flesh stood their usually eccentric teacher- though not so much today.

Sikowitz slumped to the middle of the stage and sat there, palms under his chin, elbows to the knees, sighing.

"Look, Sikowitz is bald! I was right!" Cat cheered.

"Cat, he was bald to begin with," Beck corrected her.

"Oh phooey," she whimpered.

Even with this slight insult, Sikowitz had not budged.

"Hey Sikowitz," Tori waved.

"We're ready to learn," Andre offered.

"Yeah, even if there's only 10 minutes left of the bell," Robbie added.

"Oh, well, it's ok... class dismissed, have an early lunch, and a wonderful holiday."

People started shuffling outside, excited for an early lunch. His six favorite students, however, stuck around.

"Hey Sikowitz, what's wrong?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, you look horrible," Jade said.

"Jade!" Tori glared.

"What? The truth hurts, Vega. Like for instance your hair today is-"

"Anyways, what's up, teach?" Andre interrupted before the two got at it.

"Yeah, why are you down?" Beck patted his shoulder.

"Well, one of my best friend's mother's passed away last night."

"Oh, we're sorry." Suddenly everyone grew somber, even Cat.

"Oh no, no it's alright, she was 102 years old. A wild girl that one was. Lived her life to the fullest. But she never got around to knitting me that scarf I wanted 8 years ago. Oh well, Estelle will be missed. It's the circle of life," Sikowitz said before grabbing some of Cat's hair and tasting it.

"Mmm. That's a delicious color. Well I'm off to buy some Red velvet cupcakes. Have a happy New Year children!"

Sikowitz had flipped a 180 in his emotions and went back to his wacky self, exiting through the window. No one really knew how to react to it so Andre suggested they head to lunch and off to the Asphalt Café they went.

During lunch, the gang was in deep thought.

"You guys still thinking about Sikowitz?" Tori broke the silence.

"Maybe a little bit," Andre answered.

"Yeah that's sad, Estelle passing and all," Robbie noted.

"But Sikowitz said she lived life to the fullest," Beck pointed.

"Do you think at a certain age, your skin gets so wrinkly that you lose your sense of touch?" Jade wondered.

"My brother sat in the tub for 4 hours one time because my mom forgot to tell him to get out. And when I found him his hands were so pruney."

"And?" Beck asked.

"And what?" the redhead wondered.

"Did he feel anything?" Jade was getting impatient.

"Oh, I don't know I never asked him," she smiled.

"You know, you think the next time she talks that maybe this time it's something relatable or useful, but it's always the same nonsense," Andre shook his head. Tori, Jade and Beck agreed.

"It made sense to me," Robbie defended.

"Hehe, nonsense, made sense. It rhymes!"

"Yeah and so does incense and cadence," Robbie added.

"Oooh this is a fun rhyming game!"

"Yeah it's rad cool!"

"Robbie. Cat. FOCUS!" Tori said.

"Sorry," they both sulked their heads.

"Anyway, we were talking about Estelle," Beck brought them back.

"Yeah, you guys ever think about if you're living your life to the fullest? Like are we really doing what we love or at least trying?"

"Uh Tor, we go to Hollywood Arts. Everyone is working on what they love."

"No I know that, Andre, but I'm saying other things! Like we all have a bucket list or New Year's resolutions. Do we really do them?"

"For the most part... No," Beck admitted.

"And have we crossed off anything from our lists yet?"

"What list?"

"It's an imaginary list, Cat," Andre informed her.

"Oooh like my imaginary unicorn Mr. Sparkles?"

"Sure," Jade said to finish her off. "Anyways, Vega get to your point before I get bored or Cat distracts us again."

"What I'm saying is, we still have three days left of 2012. Let's cross something off the list before then! Think of it as our respects to Estelle. We're living life to the fullest."

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Andre said.

"Yay adventures!"

"Always up for a Challenge."

"I'm in"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Great! Then it's settled," came a voice from behind them.

"Sikowitz?! How long have you been standing there?" Tori was shocked.

"Long enough to hear this arrangement. How about we make this interesting?" He suggested.

"Keep talking," Jade said.

"There is this show on the television called 'The Buried Life' and these four gentlemen have a bucket list of their own. They've crossed off a good amount. And a lot of those items are very interesting and manageable for anyone. I'm sure you can find something on that list that you've always wanted to cross off. Look it up, and before the New Year, accomplish a total of at least six. You can do some together or separately, but each person must at least be a part of one item."

"Sounds reasonable." They all agreed

"What's the catch?" Beck asked.

"Isn't the accomplishment of a task a reward already?"

No one bought it, not even Cat. Sikowitz laughed.

"Ok fine, if all six of you complete the task, then you get to choose your roles in the spring production. No auditions necessary just pick the character you want to play."

"What show are we doing?" Robbie asked.

"Rent."

"I'm in." Everyone said without any hesitation.

"Excellent!"

* * *

**The Following Day: December 29. Three days left until the New Year.**

Tori went over to Andre's house the following day to play around with his looping machine. For fun, they did a remix to 'Make it Shine', similar to the version they sang for their re-audition to Hollywood Arts.

"So Andre, have you gone over the list Sikowitz sent us last night?"

"Yeah I saw it. Those guys have done some crazy chizz."

"Yeah they sure have, but some of them aren't so bad. In fact I liked a good amount."

"Well hey, we've got a few hours before we gotta meet everyone at Beck's RV, wanna try to cross one off?"

"Sure, pull up the list."

Andre took his pear phone out and he and Tori observed it.

"Ooh how about #3: Get a tattoo?"

"Yeah, says the guy afraid of needles," she laughed. "Next!"

"Hmm, alright, what about #9: Destroy a computer?"

"That does sound like fun…But my dad just bought the new Pear computer. I don't think so."

"Oh Gosh, 'Dre. Look at #20: Get a song we've written on the radio," she laughed.

"If only, right?" he laughed with her.

"Yeah, imagine going up to the radio station up Sunset and getting laughed at. We'd be their joke of the day," she stated.

"True," he chuckled. But then Andre grew serious. "Wait, Tori. Why don't we?"

"Andre, have you been drinking too much chocolate beverage? There is no way we'll get our song on the radio."

"Oh come on Tori, it never hurts to try. I learned that from you," Andre pushed.

"Even if we did, what song would we hand them over?"

"Why not the remix we just did?"

"We were messing around with that cut."

"But it still sounds good. Come on Tori, Get your coat, let's go to the station before we head over to Beck's. I'll just burn a copy on a CD."

"Ugh fine Andre, but if this fails I get to choose the next item on the list."

"Deal. Let's go muchacha!"

Andre and Tori reached the radio station a couple blocks from school and entered the lobby. People weren't really strict on security that day because apparently there was a company party before the New Year. This made it easy for them to sneak their way to the elevator and make it up to the radio tower. Tori and Andre had been there once, when they met Mason Thornesmith, so they knew the radio tower was on the 9th floor.

"Here we are Tori, the radio tower. It's now or never!" Andre exclaimed.

The two teens took a deep breath and opened the door. AJ, the disk Jockey for the afternoon was on air while Kandi, the disk Jockey for the evening was lounging in the couches preparing for her turn. When she spotted the two at the door she gestured for them to come sit.

"Hey I remember you two, weren't you guys here for Mason that one time? And you, girl you sang at the Platinum Music Awards!"

"Yeah that's us. I'm Tori and this is Andre."

"I'm Kandi. So, what can I do for you?"

Andre and Tori looked at each other and shrugged. Tori decided to speak first.

"Well to be honest Kandi, we're working on our bucket list for 2012."

"Ahh the inevitable bucket list, I remember doing wacky things like that back in my day."

"Yeah, and one of the things that Andre and I want to cross off is to get our song on the radio."

"Oh, I see," Kandi smiled. "Well hey, that's very ambitious of you guys and I respect that, but my boss doesn't allow unheard singers' songs to stream on our stations just yet. Maybe if you leave us your CD, we can listen to it after the holiday."

"But it won't be 2012 anymore," Tori pointed out.

"Hey, it's better than nothing, right?" Kandi said.

"I guess," she said dejectedly.

"Well maybe I'll give you a minute to think about it, I'm going to queue up my music cart. I'll come back and you let me know," Kandi replied before getting up and picking out some more CD's to play music. Kandi was known to have 40 minutes of nonstop music so she had a machine that one can load up to 20 CD's and choose tracks to play consecutively. Andre knew about it after he took a Radio-TV-Film class two semesters before.

"So Tori, let's give her our CD."

"But that won't count for our list though, 'Dre."

"It's better than nothing, right?"

"I don't mean to sound stubborn but if it's not what we wanted, then we shouldn't do it," she said defeated.

"Alright, if that's what you want, let's just go to Beck's then," he understood.

Tori got up and walked over to Kandi, thanking her for the opportunity and telling her that they'd pass on it. While the two were in conversation, Andre decided to do something daring. He took their CD and inserted it in one of the compartments of the machine. He knew it was a long shot but did it anyways.

"Ready to go Andre?"

"Yup, let's go."

The two arrived at Beck's about 15 minutes later and was greeted by their four other friends.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Beck asked them.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tori brushed him off.

"Aww is poor little Tori Vega sad?" Jade teased.

"Maybe…"

"Yay," Jade smirked.

"Gank," Tori scoffed.

"What's the matter, Tor?" Cat asked her.

"Well Tori and I wanted to cross something off the list. And #20 was getting your song on the radio. We went to the station and they wouldn't let us," Andre explained.

"That's all you're mad about? That your silly song didn't make it on the radio? Um Tori, were you not awake when you sang at the Platinum Music Awards on TV? That's better than the radio!" Jade pointed out.

"If I'm not mistaken, did Jade just compliment Tori?" Beck said aloud.

Jade glared at him. Although they were still broken up, Beck was not afraid to test Jade's limits and Jade was not afraid to be friendly with him either.

"That's true, but I was just so set in crossing something off the list."

"Tori, we have plenty of time to cross 6 things off the list," Robbie said.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, are you all free tomorrow?" Beck asked everyone.

Everyone verbally responded with some sort of 'No'.

"Great, because my dad scored tickets to the Dodger's game tomorrow, dugout seats."

"Whoa, cool! How'd he get them?"

"It turns out one of the managers of Dodger's stadium's car got stranded on the freeway last night and my dad just happened to be the passerby that helped him push his car to the side and gave him a lift to the nearest gas station. He thanked him with these tickets."

"But isn't baseball season over?" Cat inquired.

"Oh yeah, lil Red's got a point there."

"True. But the Dodgers and a college team are doing a friendly exhibition game to raise money for the holidays to donate to the Children's hospital. So it's not an official game, but it's a real game still."

"Alright well I'm down."

"Me too."

"Yay baseball!"

"Ok."

"Sure, whatever."

"Great, so let's meet at the bus station tomorrow at 5 PM."

Everyone agreed and started making plans for the following day. Andre suggested they listen to Tori and his remix CD that he burned that day (he made a few extra copies just in case), so Beck popped one in his stereo. They all enjoyed the remix, complimenting how the upbeat tempo really suited the song.

"This isn't half bad, Andre. And Vega, your singing isn't awful either," Jade gave her best compliment.

"Thanks?" Tori said.

"But I'm getting tired of hearing your voice, can someone change the song?"

"Yeah, turn it to the radio," Cat suggested.

Beck nodded and hit the FM button. But their song kept playing.

"I said change the station," Jade whined.

"Dude, I did," Beck argued.

"Dude, why are you giving me attitude," she tried to pick a fight.

"I'm serious, look, I'm hitting the FM button and it won't change," Beck was showing Jade.

"Let me see," she walked over and he stepped aside. She hit the button and sure enough the song was still playing.

"Vega, Andre. You're stupid CD messed up Beck's stereo."

Robbie was sitting next to the stereo but noticed that another light was on.

"Uh you guys, it _is _the radio," he pointed out.

"What?!" Tori was baffled. "But how?"

"Oh my chizz, it worked!" Andre cheered from his seat. Everyone turned to face him.

"What worked?" Beck asked.

"Well, I snuck the CD in Kandi's playlist and I don't think she noticed. That's our song on the radio Tori," he smiled.

"You mean that's you…"

"Yup!"

"A-and me."

"Mhmm!"

"And our song… on the radio?!"

"Wow Tori! You and Andre are going to be famous!" Cat cheered. With that everyone gave Andre and Tori a high five and hugs as they enjoyed hearing their friends' song on the radio.

"I can't believe you got away with it, Andre," Tori said still shocked that their song aired on the radio.

"Yeah, imagine how much of a fit their having over at the radio station right about now," Beck chuckled.

"Oh My God, you're right! We're going to get in so much trouble! We're going to jail!" Tori suddenly grew nervous. Suddenly, her phone rang. "Oh chizz, it's the radio station! Andre you answer!"

"Uh uh, you answer it's your phone!" He tossed it back to her like a hot potato.

"No I don't want to go to jail," She threw it on the ground.

"Ughhh" Jade groaned and picked it up.

"No, Jade, don't answer!" But it was too late, Jade had pressed 'talk'

"Hello? This is Tori Vega" Jade said with her southern belle accent.

"I don't talk like that," she whispered to Cat.

"Hehe sometimes," she giggled.

"Yes, I'm ever so sorry Kandi for me and Andr- oh mhm, yes, mhm. Wow, great! Thank you, have a nice day," Jade stayed true to character and spoke the entire time in her accent. After hanging up, she fiddled with her nail polish while everyone stared at her.

"Well?" Andre spoke up. Jade looked up and saw that they were still staring.

"What?!" she was irritated.

"Did she believe you were Tori?" Robbie asked.

"Duh. Cat knows I can nail Tori's voice," Jade smirked.

"Yeah, Jade sure can," Cat agreed remembering the time Jade masked her voice as Cat's when they were spying on Tori and Beck's opposite date.

"No, what did Kandi say?" Tori was nervous.

"I'll tell you what she said… if you beg me to tell you," she evilly grinned.

"Jade," Beck said sternly.

"Ugh fine," she gave in. "They want you and Andre to come in after the New Year. Their manager called and was about to throw a fit when thousands of emails and tweets came in saying they loved the song and wanted to know who sang it." Jade spoke with the tiniest bit of emotion, though everyone else were in shock.

"Oh my god, we didn't get in trouble!"

"And we've got an appointment on Wednesday!"

The rest of the night, the whole gang celebrated that Andre and Tori were able to cross something off the list- #20: Get a song we've written on the radio.

(to be continued...)

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, I didn't realize until now that this was a really long one shot so I separated it into two parts. I kind of have to cook before my friends come over for a New Year's Eve party so right when I'm done I'll put the last part and then update You Belong With Me as well.**


	5. Moonlight&Mistletoe- The List: OLS pt2

**The List: One Last Shot Part 2**

**A/N: If you want to view the full list, look up 'The Buried Life' on Wikipedia and the list is on their page.**

* * *

**_The Following Day: December 30. Two days left until the New Year._**

The next day, the gang met up at 5 PM at the bus stop to take them to Dodger stadium. The next bus was scheduled to come at 5:40 so they had time to waste. Everyone was getting bored. Since it was downtown, many street performers were keeping people entertained. One performer, an old man with a saxophone was playing in the corner, but almost everyone was passing him by. Tori and Cat felt sorry for the man so they suggested to everyone to walk over and give him a dollar or two. The old man is so grateful for their presence that he asks for their request and Robbie suggest to play "I Want You Back", the same song they sang when they performed it in prison in Yerba. The man knew that song by heart and started playing it in such a catchy and upbeat tempo that Tori decided to have fun. She stood next to the man and started humming the tune. She suggested he make it bounce more then she started singing the words. Cat and Jade were amused and decided to join in at the chorus. By the second verse, it seemed as if their memories from that horrid Spring Break had come through them all and the six performed in song and dance the dame number while the old man kept playing his saxophone. By the end of the second chorus a crowd of almost a hundred people had surrounded them and awed at the performance. Everyone was having such a great time, they didn't even notice people throwing money in the case and taking pictures/videos. By the final note a huge applause roared and the gang was startled. It took about five minutes for the crowd to dissolve when Tori and everyone was able to talk to the old man.

"I want to thank you children so much for helping me out tonight," he told them all.

"Well we had so much fun so we should be thanking you," Tori told him.

"Yeah and you play the saxophone really nicely. My brother plays his saxophone in the bathtub but only because he wants to blow bubbles," Cat giggled. The old man looked at her weird, as did everyone else, except Robbie so smiled at her.

"Anyways, I must pay you kids some how…"

"No, no it's fine really, we just wanted to have fun," Beck said.

"Listen to what the man has to say," Jade interrupted.

"But," Beck started, then he stopped when Jade glared at him. "Ok," he said and shut up.

The man had finished counting his money and earned a little over $200. "How about I give you kids $100? I only needed a small amount to get a train ticket to ride back home to Arizona for the New Year and now I have enough. Please take it," he offered.

Andre saw that he was being genuine so he took the money, "Thanks sir, and have a happy New Year."

Everyone else thanked him and when the man left, they talked about what to do with the money.

"In all honesty, I really don't want the money," Jade spoke up while she held the bill in her hands.

"Yeah, why don't we give it away!" Cat suggested.

"We should! You know why?" Robbie added.

"Why?" Tori asked.

Robbie pulled out his pear pad "#27: Give a stranger a $100 bill."

Cat leaned in closer to Robbie to glance at the list. Her smell of strawberries and cake batter brushed past him and he blushed. No one really noticed and he was fine with that, he didn't want anyone to know of his obvious crush on her.

"Hey look! We can cross something else off our list! #83: Street perform and make $100!" she said pointing at the screen.

"Wow and we all participated in it. So if we give this money away we'd have accomplished 3 things on the list! We're halfway there you guys!" Andre said.

After the bus took them to their destination, the gang realized they still had about a good hour and half to roam around before the game. They were next to the mall with the infamous 'Millions of Milkshakes' was located. They were excited to try the drinks there so they went in. Everyone was too lazy to make a shake of their own so they ordered from the preset menu. Everyone but Cat that is. She went wide-eyed at the various ingredients to add to her blender and ran around the place tossing every colorful and fruity ingredient she could find. Cat stood next to Robbie while they were blending their drinks and stuck up a small conversation.

"So Cat, see anything on that list that you wanted to accomplish?" Robbie asked her.

"Yeah I want to fly! Oooh or get stranded in a desert island and try to get out! Like those adventures movies we used to watch together!"

"Yeah, maybe if we ever get stranded, we can play pirates!"

"No, I still don't wanna play pirates with you," she said sternly.

"Oh," he wrinkled his nose.

"But you know Robbie, if I were to get stranded on an island with someone, I'd choose you," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're so much fun! Getting stranded on an island with my best friend, we'll have the funnest time! Plus you're smart too so I'm sure you'd find a way to get us out!"

Robbie couldn't help but smile at the bubbly redhead. Upon paying, he offered to pay for her drink.

"Thanks Robbie," she slightly blushed. She took a sip of her drink. "Mmm delicious!"

"What did you get?" he asked. She handed her drink over and he took a sip. "Wow! That's amazing!"

The cashier was very curious that they were amazed by Cats drink so she asked to take a sip as well. Cat's friendly nature obviously allowed a perfect stranger to take a sip and when the worker's eye widened, she knew she had to call her boss. A tall elder man stepped out from the back and asked what the commotion was about. By this time, the gang had been waiting for Cat and Robbie wondering too what was going on. When the manager had a taste of Cat's concoction, he was speechless.

"Why miss, this is the fruitiest, sweetest drink I've ever tasted!"

"Hehe," Cat giggled.

"Do mind if we have a word in my office?" He opened the door for her.

"Can Robbie come?" She asked.

"Sure, your boyfriend can come," he said.

"Oh that makes sense! Robbie's a boy and he's a friend," she giggled. She misinterpreted what the man had meant, but Robbie didn't. He however didn't protest. He just took Cat's hand and walked to the back, leaving the other four to wait outside.

Fifteen minutes later, an excited Cat and a happy Robbie finally came out.

"What happened you guys?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, and why are you guys smiling?" Jade raised her eyebrow. Jade was the only one who knew Robbie and Cat had slight crushes on each other because in one way or another she got the truth out of them separately. So he first instinct would be something to do with if he had manned up and asked her out.

Robbie took out his pear pad again and scrolled down. He handed his device over to Beck and he read aloud the part he highlighted.

"#32: Get something named after you."

Cat then revealed from behind her back an official certificate that indeed stated that the 'Cat Valentine power fruit smoothie' would be officially a menu item tomorrow.

"Oh wow! Congratulations, Kitty Cat!" Tori was the first to congratulate and hug her following everyone else.

The gang had finally made it to the entrance of Dodger Stadium. They still had about 40 minutes until the game started. There was a man outside the gates who was going frantic. He looked kind of crazy but seemingly upset about something.

"I wonder what's going on with the man over there?" Robbie pointed out.

"Only one way to find out," Jade said and started over to the man. "Coming?" she asked no one in particular.

"Uhh, nah we're good, you go scout it out for us," Andre suggested.

"Yeah, you're pretty scary so it might not be so bad if you talked to him," Robbie regrettably blurted.

"You got that right, Shapiro," she evilly grinned. "Fine suit yourselves you babies."

After about 5 minutes talking to the man, Jade handed him something and walked back to the group.

"What happened?"

"And what did you give him?"

"Our $100 bucks," she said and sipped her milkshake.

"You what?! Jade, we were going to give it to someone who needed it!"

"He did need it."

"But isn't he a bum?"

"No, Vega. God you think everyone is a bum. The man was upset because he didn't have enough money to buy another ticket to the ball game for his son. So I gave him our money. Isn't that what we wanted to do anyways?"

"Aw," Tori and Cat said at the same time as they walked through the gates

"Good job, Jade," Andre patted her shoulder and walked in as well.

"Yeah, now we can cross that officially off the list," Robbie said and went to work on his pear pad.

"That was nice of you to do," Beck sincerely said. The two shared a moment, but Jade still had anger for him inside so she brushed it off and walked past him inside. He sighed heavily and followed his five friends.

They sat in the following order: Robbie was on one end next to Cat. Next to Cat was Jade, then Tori, then Andre, then finally Beck on the other end.

"Wow these are some cool seats, Beck" Tori was fascinated.

"Yeah man, thanks again," Andre high fived him.

"No problem you guys," Beck said coolly.

The manager of the stadium, the one Beck's dad met walked over to the group and introduced himself.

"Hi there, you must be Eric's son. My name is Jeff."

"Hi Jeff, I'm Beck. These are my friends," Beck said and shook his hands.

"So are you kids enjoying the view? Best seats in the house in my opinion."

"We sure are sir," Andre grinned. "Except, I thought the game started at 8. What's taking so long?"

"Well, to be honest, our singer came down with the flu so we're throwing a fit in the penthouse trying to find a last minute replacement." Jeff thought for a moment. "Say, you're old man told me you kids go to a performing arts school, right?"

"Yupperdoo!" Robbie said.

"Hollywood Arts!" Cat exclaimed.

"So, do any of you want to sing the National Anthem?"

"Really?! Wow that's rad cool!" Robbie said prompting Cat to giggle.

"Great! Well whoever wants to sing, meet me in the dugout in 5 minutes," Jeff said and left.

"Hey Tori, go sing it!" Andre encouraged her.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're the one who wants to be the singer," Cat said.

"I guess," she said. She looked to her five friends and they all encouraged her to go up there. She was about to get up and go when she had an idea. She turned to Jade. "Jade, I think you should go up there."

"Why me? I'm studying to become a director, Vega."

"Yeah, but you have an amazing voice," Tori admitted.

"Tori's right, you're really good Jadey! You even sing me lullabies when I can't sleep," Cat added.

"Yeah and our song got on the radio. I'm good. Plus, you gave up your chance in the Platinum Music Awards for me to sing. Now it's my turn to return the favor," Tori added.

Jade genuinely smiled at Tori and Cat. She didn't have much girl friends, but these two ladies was all that she needed.

"You know, you're not so bad Vega," Jade responded. As she got up to head to the dugout she turned to Tori again, "Thanks."

"This is so exciting! Jade's going to sing at a ball game!" Tori squealed.

"Yeah, someone better record this!" Andre said.

"Way ahead of you," Tori said, pear phone in hand. She started messing with her settings to make sure she was able to get the video in HD.

Robbie and Cat were giggling in their corner over the list on his pear pad.

"God look at those two kids," Beck said. "Why can't they see that they're perfect for each other?"

"You're one to talk," Andre chuckled.

"Excuse me?"

"Beck come on, everyone knows you're not over Jade and she's not over you."

"Then why did she kiss Moose?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know."

"No, you care because you still want her. Why don't you go for it?"

"We moved on Andre. We're just friends."

"Really? Moved on? Like completely?"

"Well…"

"Why didn't you open the door, man?"

"You know," Beck sighed, "I ask myself that every night," he admitted.

"It's not too late, man," Andre said.

"Hey guys, look what we found!" Cat said handing over Robbie's pear pad to Tori and Andre. Sure enough, someone had accomplished another list item.

"#35: Sing the National Anthem to a packed stadium. Wow, go Jade!" Tori said. Andre took the pear pad from her and examined it for a second. He then came across a list item that he thought would be perfect.

Jade walked up to the dugout. Turning around, she was a bit startled at the large crowd. It was a full house. She glanced over to where her friends were sitting and after giving encouraging smiles to her, Jade let herself go in the music. Her performance was nothing shy of perfection. She hit all the right notes, let out every emotion and got a 3-minute standing ovation. She was flushed with joy.

Back at the seats, Andre showed Beck the pear pad. He pointed to a certain item. It was #48: Accept a dare.

"It's now or never, man."

"What?"

"Get her back," Andre told him. Beck was unsure. Then Andre spoke again, "I dare you."

Beck understood, and with a renewed confidence, got up and started down the steps. After Jeff congratulated Jade, she started towards the dugout. Standing at the entrance was Beck. She had stopped near the third base mat, a good view from where their friends were sitting. She didn't expect to see him there.

"What are you doing?" She yelled over the noise to Beck.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," He yelled back. He opened the gates of the dugout and walked over to Jade.

"And that would be?" She asked, vulnerability written in her eyes.

"Open the door." Beck grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Above them, their friends witnessed their reunion.

"Way to go man," Andre smiled to himself.

"Aww yay Jadey and Beck are back together!" Cat cheered. Robbie cheered as well.

"Hey 'Dre, don't you think Robbie and Cat make a cute couple?" Tori nudged him.

"Let it happen on it's own, Tori," Andre laughed.

After the game, Tori suggested that they have a party at her house on New Year's Eve for completing six items on the list. They all agreed to meet at her place at 8 PM and she would invite Sikowitz over as well.

* * *

**_The Following Day: December 31. New Year's Eve._**

Everyone gathered at Tori's house, excited to ring in the New Year together. Beck and Jade were finally together again, enjoying their last day of 2012 and excited to start the next year together, as it should be. Sikowitz called Tori and told her he would drop by after midnight, to give the teenagers the night for themselves first. Tori and Andre sang karaoke and their soon to be famous 'Make it Shine' remix. At a calming part of the night, around 11 PM, Beck and Jade decided to make out near the stairs and Tori and Andre messed with his looping machine that he brought to Tori's house. They were currently at the piano writing a new song. Cat was eating cupcakes for most of the night in the kitchen and Robbie was usually at the couch, adoring Cat from afar. Around that time, Cat decided to step outside.

She walked out to the patio to breathe in the crisp air. Seconds later, she was joined by a friend.

"Hey there Kitty Cat," Robbie skipped over to her.

"Hehe, Robbie you're so silly."

"What are you doing here all by your lonesome?" He asked.

"Well I'm not alone anymore, you're here," she smiled.

"You mean you want me to stay out here with you?" He was excited.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She genuinely asked.

"I don't know, no one usually wants me around," he shrugged, leaning against the brick planter.

"I want you around," she blushed.

"You do?" he was flattered.

"Mhm, you don't look at me like everyone else does. Everyone looks at me weird. But you look at me like what I say makes sense. Even when I'm not making any sense," she spoke quietly.

Robbie understood what she meant. He thought for a moment before speaking up. "Maybe not logical sense, but if what you say makes you happy and smile, then anything you say makes perfect sense in here (points to his heart) and that counts for something," he encouraged her.

"Gosh Robbie you're so smart. Is there anything you can't solve?!" Cat giggled.

_Yeah… you_, he told himself.

They stood outside for a good period of silence enjoying the night sky. People a few houses down were having a party, others were popping streamers even though midnight was still 15 minutes away. The moon was big and bright, and the twinkling lights from Tori's Christmas decorations were still up, adding to the festive feeling.

"So what did you think of Sikowitz's challenge?"

"It was so much fun! Especially when we sang at the bus station!"

"Yeah I think that was my favorite part too," He chuckled from the memory of the adventures from the night before. "I think it's great that those guys on the show made that list and crossed stuff off."

"Yeah, it sounds like so much fun!" Cat added.

"It's great, their philosophy, 'What do you want to do before you die?' I mean I'm not thinking too far ahead, but there's just so many things I find myself deprived of doing, and it's no one's fault but my own for not doing them," Robbie thought seriously.

"Well we don't have to think too far ahead, just one day at a time. What's that phrase that Lane usually tells us? Carmen dee yum?"

"No," Robbie chuckled, "It's Carpe Diem. It's Latin for seize the day."

"Yeah that's what it was! Seize the day," Cat smiled. "That's what we should do." She placed a hand on his arm while saying that to encourage him not to give up on whatever his ambitions were. _Robbie you fool, ask her out!_ His subconscious was telling him. S_he's practically begging you to! _But he ignored the voice in his head because he still wasn't confident enough.

It was nearing the New Year, less than a minute. People were getting louder, and Tori had turned the television on to Times Square.

"So, was there anything else on the list that you wanted to do?" She questioned with a warm smile.

_It's now or never, Robbie. _He pulled out his phone and scrolled down the list. "As a matter of fact, there are two more things on that list that I've always wanted to do."

Cat in turn also pulled out her phone and opened the list.

"Really? Which ones?" she asked ready to look it up.

"Well the first one is #59."

"Hm, #59: Ask out the girl of your dreams. Aw you should ask her!" Cat was interested to know who it was.

"I want to, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm afraid she'll say no. I mean who would want to be my girlfriend anyways?"

_Me! I do! _Cat told herself. But she too was also nervous to tell him that.

"Robbie, remember 'carpe diem'?" Cat reminded him.

He took a deep breath. "Well before I ask her, I want to do another number first."

"What number?"

"10…. 9…. 8…. 7…. 6…" people were chanting loudly, but not as loud at Robbie's heart, pounding nervously by the second.

"#22."

"5… 4… 3…"

Cat looked up #22. When she found it, it read _'Approach the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and kiss her.' _

_"2… 1…"_

Before she had a second to think or even answer, the clock struck midnight. When she lifted her face from her phone's screen, she was met with Robbie's warm and inviting lips and his arms wrapping around her waist. She was startled for a second, then fell into complete comfort, returning the kiss, deepening it as she placed her hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

After about 3 seconds, they pulled apart, both still wrapped in each other's arms. Cat was flushed, and Robbie was smiling like a fool.

"Yes," she finally said.

"Yes?" Robbie momentarily forgot anything that happened before the kiss.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she said before kissing her new boyfriend on the lips once more.

* * *

**_New Year's Day, 1:00 AM, Tori's House_**

At around 1 AM, Sikowitz arrived at the Vega house.

"Happy New Year children!" He greeted them.

"Happy New Year Sikowitz!" They all said after hugging him. They settled at Tori's couch in the living room to share with Sikowitz their accomplishments.

"So, which items did you cross off in the list?" their teacher was anxious to know.

"Well the first one, Andre and I did #20."

Sikowitz looked it up. "Oh really?!"

"Yeah, and we have an appointment with the radio station tomorrow! They loved the song!" Andre added.

"Congratulations you two!" he told them.

"The next one all six of us did. #83. We performed 'I Want You Back' at the bus stop and earned $100. Then at the Dodger game, Jade gave the $100 to this man in need, that's #27," Beck explained. Jade went up to him and kissed him.

"When did this happen?" Sikowitz asked about the couple.

"Well that is the product of #35 and #48," Andre explained. Sikowitz looked it up.

"Great Gandhi! Jade, you sang at the ball game? Fantastic!" Sikowitz congratulated her. "And who pushed Beck to get Jade back?"

"That would be Andre," Tori said and patted his shoulder.

"Oh and before we went to the Dodger game, we went to 'Millions of Milkshakes and Cat got a milkshake named after her. That's #32," Jade added.

"Mmm must be a delicious milkshake!" Sikowitz wondered.

"Alright well that's 6 and you all took part in one. Good job chil-" Sikowitz gazed over to the two people who hadn't spoken at all. They were holding hands and ogling at each other.

"Uh, what's going on over here," he grinned. Everyone else noticed and smirks grew on their faces.

"Yoo hoo, earth to Cat and puppet boy," Jade waved her hands.

"Oh! Hi Jadey! Hi Sikowitz!" Cat said smiling at everyone. Robbie however grew crimson.

"Can uh, someone explain to us when this little love connection happened?" Andre asked.

"Oh! Well Robbie actually crossed off two more things on the list. Go tell them, babe," she poked his ribs.

"**_Babe_**?" Beck mouthed to Andre. The two guys were stifling a laugh.

"Uh well, at the patio I did #22 and #59," he mumbled.

They looked it up.

"Wow."

"Well I'll be."

"Deng…"

"Go Rob."

"Well congratulations you two," Sikowitz told them. "Tori I'm thirsty, do you have any coconut juice?"

"As a matter of fact, I actually do!" She said.

"Excellent! What do you say we toast on completing your challenge?"

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up with you," Cat giggled, not once leaving her spot, which was sitting on Robbie's lap.

The four others and Sikowitz migrated over to the kitchen to pop some cans of coconut juice.

"So what did you all think about the assignment?" their teacher asked.

"It was a great challenge," Andre said.

"And fun too," Beck added.

"Good. See, the satisfaction of being able to cross something off that bucket list is a reward in itself," he reminded them.

"But we can still pick our parts for 'Rent', right?"

"Jade!"

"What, Vega? I wanna know that I didn't do this all for nothing!"

"You got back together with Beck, didn't you?" Tori pointed out.

"I guess," Jade smirked and hugged her boyfriend.

"Nevertheless, I don't back down from my challenge, you can all choose your parts when we get back to school," Sikowitz raised his glass. The five of them toasted and sipped their beverages.

"So, let me ask you this, which item on that list do you think was most worth it?" he asked his students.

They examined the list and all almost unanimously agreed on #83: Street perform and make $100.

"Tori, wait," Jade stopped her. Right before Tori spoke up for them, Jade pointed to another number. Both girls looked at each other and smiled. They gestured to Andre and Beck to look at the number Jade had pointed out and nodded in agreement, smiling as well.

"So, have you made a decision?" Sikowitz wondered.

"We sure have," Jade said and circled the number before handing it over to Sikowitz. The teacher took the list and examined the number. He was a bit confused but realized what they meant and smiled as well.

The five looked over to their two friends sitting on the couch, oblivious to their surroundings. They clearly adored each other, truly caring about each other's well-beings, and in their friends' opinions, were made for each other. Cat and Robbie were the ones who accomplished the list item that the others agreed was most worth it. That number was _**#78: Fall in Love**._

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_A/N: Well, there ya have it folks. The final holiday story. I hope you guys were entertained. It was fun writing them. _**

**_Thanks to morecupcakesplz, sshaw101, AriRedVelvetBow, Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, Its Annona, Cabbie. Forever. Loved, and Guest for the reviews. And thanks to those who favorited/followed. _**

**_A special thanks to sshaw101 for asking me to do the collab together (the first story). Of all the one-shots, that one is extra special to me because I got to work on it with a good friend :)_**

**_You guys are just too kind when you write reviews/PMs. Stop it, I'm flattered but I don't deserve all that credit. Victorious the show is the inspiration and you guys are my motivators. This year was one crazy year. I would say the best year of my life. It's definitely also the toughest year, but every second was worth it. The greatest decision I've made this year was finally deciding, after 6 years, to create an account here and share my stories. You guys are amazing people who brighten my day. Wherever you are in the world, you're so close to heart to me. Cheers to a new year. Here's some 2013 wisdom I'll pass on to you guys: It's just as much about the journey than the destination. Any place worth going to takes a while to get there._**

**_Happy New Year you guys :) Love you!_**


End file.
